A Destiny Charmed
by teenwolf team
Summary: What if the wizarding world had active powers? What if Harry, Ron, and Hermoine become the charmed ones? How will that affect the fate of the wizarding world?
1. Prologue

**Elder Council January 1980**

" What have you seen today oracle, the High Elder asked?"

"The one known as Voldemort has found a way to merge the demon world with his own world. There is only a matter of time before he enacts his plan to combine them and once he does all hope for man-kind will be lost," She answered hurriedly.

Chaos soon erupted throughout the room as people began to talk over one another trying to figure out what to do although others flew into a panic.

Order!

Order!

Order!

The high elder called, "Oracle what do you suggest we do?"

"Nothing," the Oracle wheezed out.

Soon enough more chaos erupted across the room as elders accused the oracle of working with the mad-man to help in the world.

The high elder held up his hand and the room went silent once more, "Elaborate please," he commanded.

"Do you remember about millennia ago when witches and wizards could command the power from the earth and their internal power as well also known as wiccan magic, until it was decided that no mortal should have that much power to call upon? So you decreed that they must decide what they wanted to be a witch/wizard, or a wiccan.

"Yes, Yes we were afraid of uprising against us as it was foretold that our time would come to an end due to the combination of the wiccan and wizards," the high elder spoke.

"Some bloodlines were able to bind their powers and hide with a fail safe if demonic activity was ever reintroduced to their world their powers would be unbound immediately. Families like the Evans, the Grangers, and the Prewetts(also known as the sacred three) took this route. Other families like the Longbottoms, Potters, Princes, Blacks, and Dumbledores were able to combine their wiccan magic with their wizarding magic something that can't be undone. Other families shut off their connections to magic permanently and that's where most of the mundane folk come from although some lines do remember their origins and hunt the supernatural like Dursleys and Watson's, the oracle finished with a smirk on her face as she saw the ever reddening face of the high elder.

" How dare those families disrespect me with their atrocious affairs, they must be punished at once!" He shouted spit flying from his mouth.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you in fact you should all rejoice as the spawn of the sacred three shall become the most powerful witches the world has ever known," The oracle smirked again at the expressions the elders made across room.

" You don't mean-

Yes you should know by now my grandmother was one of the most powerful oracles in the world she doesn't give out false prophecies it was going to happen sooner or later:

_Three shall be born with powers old but new… one with the power to move things with his mind…. The other will have the ability to bend time to her will… the last shall see the future, past and present… Together they will be known as the charmed ones the strongest witches the world has ever seen. Only those three together can destroy the darkness and unite the old world and new._

The Oracle recited all for the council of elders to hear.

"We know the one with telekinesis will belong to the Evans family they were always the strongest of the sacred three their powers of Telekinesis and Deflection made them formidable adversaries. We also know the one with the time manipulation will belong to the Grangers as their family powers always had something to do with time rather it was acceleration or deceleration of time it will be interesting to see how her power progresses. But the last one doesn't make sense to me how is it that Prewett line produced someone with the power of premonitions their family powers has always been empathy and electrokinesis, The high elder finished?

"You know the wiccan also develop their own powers based on their personality," the oracle answered.

"What if these three decide to turn evil use their power to kill us all I can't allow that to happen therefore all elders will help me locate this Voldemort character and stop him before he can unite the demon world with this one.

The oracle simply stood up and said " If you do this you will be leading yourself and everyone else in here to death. And with that she vanished into thin air.

" We must find Voldemort before he can complete his ritual and kill us all GO NOW, The high elder screamed!

**3 months later**

"Sir we've found him he is in a forest located in Bavaria, Germany. It looks like he has started his ritual, said a random elder

"Alright remember the plan once we get there we surround and infiltrate," he commanded.

Shimmering blue lights traveled through the sky that night along with the shadows of death eaters heading to one location where the fate of the elders will be decided.

The elders landed in front of a large field in the middle of the forest where they saw men in mask kneeling to a snaked face man with devilish red eyes.

"Which one of you call yourself Voldemort", the High Elder asked?

"To you its Lord Voldemort, but I'm glad you and your kind could make it the source has been telling me how I needed one more thing for the ritual to be complete… Elder blood. KILL THEM ALL, Voldemort shouted half mad!

It was a gruesome fight the death eaters fought viciously,but so did the elders. There was a reason why the elders were scared of wizards and wiccan combing. It was because wizards were already strong enough by themselves since they draw their power from the earth though how much depended on the person. Wizards with their never ending supply of magic from the earth did not tire as easily as the elders which began to show very quickly in the battle as elders began dropping right and left, but not without a fight as they took death eaters with them. Soon enough the only elder left was the one who got them in this mess to begin with. Pushed down to his knees and dragged to Voldemort the snake faced man laughed in glee at the destruction and carnage that surrounded him. "Any last words old man, Voldemort asked sarcastically?

"You may kill me and all the elders today,but realize this is not the end, only the beginning. But your end will come soon enough it's been prophesied, The elder laughed in Voldemort's face.

"Tell me the prophecy or I can just keep you alive just to torture you," Voldemort hissed sticking his wand into the man's chin.

"Never!"

"Very well then, **CRUCIO**!" Voldemort screamed in delight

"Ahhhhhh, screamed the elder his whole body being lit with the green curse.

"Ready to talk now, Voldemort asked tauntingly?

"You're going to have to tr-y har-der than that sn-ake face I've been aliv-e for over a mel-inna. You don't think I have dealt with pain before, stuttered the elder in pain?

"Very well since you asked for it, **CUTIS FERVERET!" **Voldemort loved using that spell it made victim believe their skin was boiling off their body.

"OKAY AHHHH make it st-opp pl- pplease I talk I swea-rr

"Speak oh wise one, Voldemort spoke sarcastically, while his death eaters laughed in delight.

"Okay fine it goes like this:

_Three shall be born with powers old but new… one with the power to move things with his mind…. The other will have the ability to bend time to her will… the last shall see the future, past and present… Together they will be known as the charmed ones the strongest witches the world has ever seen. Only those three together can destroy the darkness and unite the old world and new._

The Elder finished and passed out.

Voldemort looked at him and whispered, **RUMPUNT TUNICAS FAUCIUM.**

I'm just going to have to kill them all won't I he laughed.

Death eaters begin extracting the blood from the elders so we can commence the ceremony

**DA SANGUINEM, **was shouted across the field as blood began to float through the sky into the cauldron that was now bubbling over onto the runic symbol below it.

**aperite portas inferorum daemones et servite regi nocturna animalia. Fons omnis volens malum mihi si iungi miscerique exercitum.**

Voldemort chanted repeatedly until the ground began to shake and plumes of smoke began to land all around them forming bodies of creatures and demons alike until a colossal mass of demon smoke came up through the hole in the ground and surrounded Voldemort and entered his body forming one entity.

When Voldemort opened his eyes one was red the other was a pitch black.

" Servants today marks a new era where there is no more struggle between light and dark only the triumph of darkness forever more tonight we plan but soon we will show the world what it has forgotten. We reconvene at the manor in an hour if you're late you're dead.

Unbeknownst to the now Source Voldemort ancient bloodlines that combated the darkness before were waking up. Powers were being unbound memories left by their ancestors were flooding and filling their minds. Hunter's who had the devil's trap tattooed on their body began feeling a burning sensation around their tattoos letting them know war was coming. They instantly began calling their hunter friends who didn't have it to tell them it was time and to get that damn tattoo so you don't get possessed. Hunter's began ordering ammunition, salt, holy water, books on demonology, crosses, and weapons. When Voldemort struck they would be ready.

**Potter Manor LILY POV**

Lily Potter nee Evans had always been a strong witch, but even she was amazed at the power she felt she had gained once her wiccan magic had been unbound. Then again she was a Evans the strongest of the wiccan covens and apart of the sacred three, so it did make sense. After centuries of our power being bound it wasn't weak in the slightest if anything our power had tripled. Knowing I wasn't the only Evans alive and unbound I instantly began writing a letter to Petunia who I sent off with Minsky. Waiting for a response I rubbed my stomach being six months pregnant this baby was very active and powerful. Considering the fact he had my wiccan and witch blood running through him along with James' blood my child was going to be a formidable wiccan wizard. A phoenix flamed into the Manor delivering a letter

_**Dear Mrs. Potter,**_

Order of Phoenix meeting in 10 minutes

Then the letter burned itself up. Getting ready to leave I had two house elves to start drawing protection runes and devil traps throughout the house.

_**Portus**_

Landing in the Headmasters office I could see Sirius, Remus, Mundungus, the Weasleys also apart of the sacred three well Molly and her children were at least Arthur was a wizard who came from a long line of hunters. Mcgongall was there so was Flitwick, Alastor Moody, Prewett twins, the Longbottoms, and a strange couple I haven't met yet they must be new. James wasn't here yet which was odd. Sitting down I asked where my husband was, he appeared right behind me with my seven month pregnant sister and her husband.

"Tuni," I said glad she was okay.

"Lily, She responded clasping her hands.

"Hate to break up the family reunion, but we have business to discuss, Severus drawled as he walked into the room with Albus right behind him.

"Severus play nice,'' I said as I swatted him on the shoulder.

Albus went to sit behind his desk and the room went quiet.

"Before we begin I need everyone in here to swear on your magic that you will not reveal anything said or heard here today, Albus said in a somber tone.

Once that was out of the way Albus told Severus too recount his story.

"As you all know demons are back in this world, but the Dark Lord has merged with the source and plans to attack the muggle London and the Ministry in the next month Severus said.

"Why is he waiting so long why not now," Moody asked?

" When the dark lord broke open the portal to the underworld he was severely weakened. He wants to regain his strength and explore his new powers before he launches a full blown attack against us and he wants Albus dead along with the Potters, Longbottoms, Weasleys, and the muggle couple over there the Grangers," Severus finished sipping tea he had acquired from the house elves.

Everyone besides Severus and Albus gasped in horror as the said couple looked towards their significant others.

Before any questions could be asked Albus held up his in silence. "There have been two prophecies made one about as ancient as myself and the other relatively new.

Here is the first one:

_Three shall be born with powers old but new… one with the power to move things with his mind…. The other will have the ability to bend time to her will… the last shall see the future, past and present… Together they will be known as the charmed ones the strongest witches the world has ever seen. Only those three together can destroy the darkness and unite the old world and new._

The Evans sisters both looked at each other in horror as they grasped their stomachs while Vernon and James just hardened their faces. The Weasleys finally understood what was so special about the little boy she just gave birth to he could see the future. That did explain all those deja-vu moments Molly had towards the end of the pregnancy or how she knew things before they were told to her. The Grangers not surprised although they finally knew why the pregnant wife had been freezing things all day even though she had no magic it made perfect sense that the baby did.

Then the second prophecy the one I heard today was actually a bit more straight forward I believe, but just as obscure, Albus said as he began to recite the prophecy:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

"Is this some kind of scam Albus saying these things threatening our kids lives, Frank Longbottom yelled furiously but mostly scared.

" Believe me Frank if I wanted to joke or scam you it wouldn't be about your kids lives. That's a promise, Albus said seriously.

" Okay Albus what's the game plan the majority of the next generation has already been named a target, I asked heatedly grabbing onto James' and Petunia's hand?

"You all must go into hiding and I suggest you do it in one location, Albus declared.

"What about the war Albus you can't ask us to sit on the sidelines, James protested!

"Would you rather fight or save your family," Severus asked him venomously?

James instantly calmed down, but still looked a little peeved.

"James I know Potter Manor has extensive wards and enough space to house everyone and still feel comfortable. Do have any protections against demons, Arthur asked?

"I have the house elves working on protection runes and devil traps inside the house tonight they are going to do the outside tomorrow when its day time I don't want them out there during the night it's too dangerous, Lily answered.

" Have any of you ever heard of the fieldus charm before, Albus asked?

**ONE YEAR LATER OCTOBER 1981**

A lot has changed in a year at Potter manor. The manor was being overrun by kids to say the least. Molly with six kids her seventh one on the way. The Potters had Harry who was handful by himself as he had been using wiccan magic and wizarding magic since birth there was no doubt he was strong. The Dursleys had Dudley who unlike Harry did not having wizarding magic, he did have his wiccan power. Which was a form of telekinesis known as, "Calling" which basically allows the witch call any item to himself and direct it anywhere he wanted it to go. Harry on the other hand got the full version of telekinesis. The Granger daughter who was born in August threw everyone for a trip every time her parents went to put her down to sleep she would freeze them leaving them where they stood. The Longbottom boy born a day before Harry was the oddball of the pack. He had wizarding magic which was strong for his age, but his wiccan powers allowed him to enhance nature and heal as James Potter found out one day. The year was spent planning escape routes, finalizing wills, and preparing the kids for a future without us. Lily Potter had created 5 books that were all linked together with the triquetra symbol on the cover of each. When writing in one the others would have the same exact words appear in it. Lily gave these books to all the parents last year and they had gotten quite thick due to the number of demon attacks they had faced throughout the year. Yes even though they were under wards, fieldus charm, and protective runes. Due immense wiccan power and the charmed ones being under one roof the demons could practically smell them. Though Voldemort had not been able to get through because he was still wizard and had to be told the secret. He sent demons to try to get it done, but it was no use the collective might from the Weasleys, Potters, the Grangers, Longbottoms, and Durselys was just too much for an average demon. So the big family lived in a worried peace, knowing one day their time could be up.

**VOLDEMORT POV**

Them damn wiccans and wizards thought they could keep me out? The most powerful Dark lord and Source the world has ever known. I just have to find a way into wherever they are hiding. Sending demons every week and them coming back half dead or some being vanquished is really becoming a nuisance and causing unrest within his troops.

"My lord, my lord I know where they are all of them," the death eater said bowing before Voldemort.

" Well speak you simpleton before I decide to kill you, Voldemort hissed impatiently.

The charmed ones the Longbottoms, and the Durselys are staying in Potter Manor off of St. Chapel road, the subservient being answered.

"Well then I guess I should pay them a visit," and with that Voldemort flamed outside the entrance of Potter Manor.

**Potter Manor Molly POV**

I was in the kitchen getting a midnight snack when Ronald woke up crying. I entered his room and tried to console him, but no one ever could when he got like this he must be having another premonition. I know the prophecy said he was going to be powerful,but I didn't think he would be this strong to get them this frequently. Once he came too he said " MAma bad man is coming, in his childlike dialect. Molly jumped into action, summoning her wand to her and began waking up the rest of the house screaming "demon attack!" Ron interrupted her tears still running down his face, "NO mama The bad man is coming, baby Ron said as he stressed the "The" in the sentence.

Molly Weasley instantly paled and froze in her tracks she didn't want to believe it.

**Lily Potter POV**

Waking up to a screaming Molly Weasley was never a good way to wake up nor is the feeling of your wards being tore down either. "James we have to get up now I think the source is here there is no other demon alive who can break down wards like that." Getting Harry we met the family in the hall discussing what to do.

"We have to split up if Voldemort manages to get in and kill all of us there will be no hope of stopping him in the future. We have to make sure Harry, Hermione, and Ron do not cross paths until it's time for them to go to Hogwarts the three of them growing up together with their powers unbound would be like a beacon to demons everywhere," Lily finished with tears

"Tuni, you and Vernon need to take Dudley get back to your house and get ready for one more guest I don't think James and I are going to make it out of this one, someone needs to get word to Albus and let him know we switched secret keepers from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew, don't let your children grow ignorant of their heritage they are stronger together than they are apart," Lily finished trying to hold herself together,

"If you think for a second that we are going to leave you guys to that mad man outside then you're sorely mistaken," Vernon said clocking his gun aiming it at the door. While the Weasleys all got in battle stances, the Longbottoms whipped wands out and began to cast shields, while Emma Granger pulled out her daggers and Dan Granger simply held up his hands ready to use his power.

"I'm sorry that we implied you had a choice. ELVES! Return their belongings back to the proper residences, James said holding Harry in his arms.

_Dear love ones return to _

_What was once called home_

_Our home no longer safe_

_Let your love be felt from afar._

Lily finished the spell and by that time Voldemort blew the door off the hinges and watched as they disappeared in swirling golden and white lights.

"No! What did you do witch," Voldemort asked with disdain?

" I sent them far away from you places you will never find them, but since tonight is your last night alive I don't think you'll have time to look, I said confidently.

"We'll see whom shall be the last one standing I won't kill you yet I'll make you watch your child die first," Voldemort said as he began throwing fireballs which Lily deflected right back to him.

"LILY TAKE HARRY AND RUN I"LL HOLD HIM OFF, James screamed pushing Harry into Lily's arms.

Soon spells and objects were flying back and forth between James and the Source.

Lily ran upstairs to the nursery and closed the door and drew a protection rune that should buy enough time for I have to do.

Lily had found a ritual that would allow her to store her magical power into an amulet after her death and the wearer would slowly absorb that power into him or herself over the course of ten years. This case being Harry with a drop of his blood and mine I made it so no one else but us two can touch it without harm. I also inscribed protection runes into it after the transfer it would just be a piece of jewelry and I wanted to leave my son with some type of protection. The amulet was in the shape of a triquetra how befitting of his destiny I thought. I summoned a piece of chain that I had been soaking in Holy water and salt water. I put the amulet on the chain and tied it on Harry's neck and watched as it disappeared into his neck creating a tattoo.

After that I vanished evidence of what I had been doing and listened to the battle that had somehow made it outside. James was fighting courageously,but the Dark Lord was just too strong. The Dark lord looked at me from outside and smirked I knew then what he had planned. He snapped James' neck and levitated him up towards the nursery window and threw him into the window. Glass went flying everywhere as James' lifeless body flew into the nursery.

"You monster, Lily shouted as Voldemort flowed into the room in a huge shadow like mass.

"Lily Potter you have know idea. Now step away from the child and I might let you live, Voldemort said with a flourish of his wand. "Over my dead body snake face," Lily shouted!

"That can be arranged, Voldemort said sadistically and began shooting fireballs at Lily and Harry which were being deflected right back.

"Enough," Voldemort shouted banishing everything coming his way. You always had spunk Evans so did your late husband and you see how far that got him. Join me you could be my queen people will bow before you and your strength as we rule the world, Voldemort offered his hand out.

"Growing up my mamma always taught me two things do what you think is right and NEVER make deals with the devil," Lily said in defiance.

**REDUCTO**

**AVADA KEDAVRA**

The spells met in the middle and despite Lily's wizarding magic and wiccan magic the power of the Source and Voldemort was just too much for her so she carried the spell lock to the roof causing it collapse on Voldemort.

Turning to her crying baby she told Harry " You are so loved, mama loves, papa loves you, Tuni loves, Vernon loves you, Hermoine loves you,Ron loves you, Padfoot loves you, Moony loves you, Frank and Alice love you, Neville loves you, the Weasleys love you, Dan and Emma love you, Harry you are so loved, Lily cried.

**AVADA KEDAVRA**

**HARRY**

"Then there were only two, Voldemort laughed as he used his wandless magic to move the dead Lily Potter out of his walkway. Lets see the boy who would have stood against me. Voldemort reading his core realized the boy would have been extremely powerful. One day maybe, but not in this lifetime runt.

"You bad man," Harry said

"Tell me something I don't know. Don't worry Harry Potter you'll join your parents soon enough tell them I said hey won't you, Voldemort taunted.

**AVADA KEDAVRA**

**YOU BAD MAN**

The sickly green curse flew towards Harry with demonic speed. Baby Harry acting on complete instinct alone used his telekinesis to stop the curse in its tracks and completely redirect it towards Voldemort. The curse now driving towards Voldemort backed by harry's telekinesis old Voldy was done for and he knew it. Due to his surprise and lack of action Voldemort was struck full force by his overpowered killing curse which resulted in his body imploding in on itself. With Source Voldemort's body gone his weakened soul raced to escape the now tore down Manor. Before he could completely leave a small piece of his soul broke off and tried to latch on to the only living thing there Harry. Due to Lily's amulet with the protection rune that was now basically apart of Harry as a whole. The soul piece was only able to leave a lighting bolt scar, before it was rebounded and vaporized.

"Albus here hurry, Snape said as his face paled in agony and his body crumpled to the ground in front of the dead bodies of Lily Potter and James Potter. Snape became racked with grief as he cradled Lily's lifeless body.

"Severus we must not pity and grieve the dead, only the ones they left behind," Albus comforted turning his head to the now sleeping Harry Potter, who had dry tear stains running down his face.

"How is the boy still alive and where is the dark lord? I doubt he would have left with the boy still alive no matter how wounded he was," Snape asked in disbelief.

"I believe you will find that what remains of Tom is directly over there," Albus said as he pointed with his wand at the pile of ashes, a wand, and a cloak.

"Albus you don't believe that brat over there was able to defeat the dark lord. I admit he is strong with his wiccan magic and wizarding magic, but even that is no match for the Dark Lord who now host the source of all evil himself, Severus exasperated!

"What I think happened is simple Lily and James sent the other families away knowing that if Voldemort killed all of them then there would be no hope of stopping him at all. Then James and the Dark Lord battled furious by the looks of James' body. Once the Dark lord finished with James I believe he made his way here and dueled Lily which looks to have been quite the fight. Then once he killed Lily he turned his wand on Harry the boy who had seen both his parents die; Harry's magic kicked in purely on instinct to defend the infant. And when the killing curse flew towards Harry he was able to redirect the curse back towards Voldemort. Which resulted in Harry to fall asleep due to magical exhaustion and Voldemort's demise," Albus explained his theory of events.

"Albus if what you are saying is true then the boy needs to have his powers bound we can't afford another Dark Lord especially with the powers of a Charmed One and of the Potter line, Severus said worriedly.

"My boy you know better than I do that the boy is linked to two prophecies to bind his powers would be allowing the end of the world," Albus placated.

"Al- started Severus but was interrupted by the light that surrounded Lily's body. Then the light began to pour into harry like a waterfall.

"Albus don't tell me that's what I think it is. Did Lily find a way to give her magic to her son on the event of her death," Snape asked hysterically?

"It appears so, Severus look at his neck do you see the triquetra? Don't touch it, swatting Severus' hand away from the boy. Lily was one of the smartest witches of her age and an unspeakable to boot. There is no telling how it would react if you touch it, it may perceive you as a threat, Albus explained.

"So what do we do now," Severus asked?

"We get the boy to his aunt and uncle and set up Wards around the neighborhood so no witch or wizard can find him. Although Demons may still find a way in as we haven't completely found a way to combat them yet. But with Petunia's wiccan powers and her husband's hunting skills i'm sure they will be able to protect him and his cousin until it's time," Albus finished.

"Time for what Albus, Severus asked confused?

"Not what, Severus."

"Then who, Albus?"

"The Charmed Ones…"


	2. Ten years later

"Not what, Severus."

"Then who, Albus?"

"The Charmed Ones…"

**10 YEARS LATER**

"Harry get down, shouted Dudley as he pulled said boy to the ground. Is it me or is that the same demon from last week," Dudley asked Harry as they were ducked behind the flipped table?

"It's definitely the same demon, Harry answered as an energy ball flew above their heads. I thought the vanquished were supposed to stay permanently vanquished? Why does it seem like more often than not our vanquishes are not sticking when it comes to high level demons, Harry asked Dudley confused but worried at the same time?

"Questions later, Harry we have to come up with a plan or we'll be the vanquished next, Dudley said hysterically as an energy ball hit the table they were hiding behind.

"Okay look Dudley here's the plan I'll distract and then you'll get the crystals and trap him so we can say the spell together. Okay? On the count of three.

1

2

3

"Hey Taxon is this the best you got," Harry shouted standing up! "You insolent brat I will show you why not to mess with me, said the Demon as he took the bait as he completely focused on Harry ignoring the other Wicca in the room.

**Harry POV**

My cousin and I are witches you can say the least and no we don't follow the stereotypes of pointy hats and flying broomsticks, well at least the wiccan didn't at least. We come from one of the most powerful coven of witches there is, the Evans. Then come the Grangers and Prewetts. Ancestors of our three lines made an ancient pact to always stand by each other forever and always and that's why we were known as the sacred three. Prewetts family powers had always been empathy and electrokinesis. Their powers may not be as strong as my telekinesis but its just as effective as empaths have the ability to read minds, use that person's emotions against them, or even steal a person's power use it against them as well. The electrokinesis power ranges from short range to long range. The Granger family had always had time manipulation to their advantage. They could speed it up or slow it down. Finally the Evans line is known for its Telekinesis power and deflection powers. While these were the main powers of each family an individual could develop powers based off their personality. Take Dudley for example he has a form of telekinesis known as the calling which basically allows you to call an object to you and send them wherever you want. But Dudley could also create illusions which have been pretty helpful in the past. I was the oddball of the family I had both the family powers. Which kinda freaked me out until aunt petunia finally sat me down and told me it was okay and nothing was wrong. I am super scared of my powers to be honest they keep growing and I don't want to get to the point where I can't control them. I was already able to lift the school building me and Dudley attended. Even though I know we're not supposed to use our powers in public Dudley tricked me into it. Lets just say we keep that one between us.

Coming out of my thoughts I deflected an energy ball right back towards the demon as I sent a telekinetic wave behind it. With the demon disoriented I shouted out to Dudley.

"Now Dudley, I screamed hoping my plan worked.

"Crystals, circle, Dudley cried.

"Curse you witches I'll be back only the power of three can stop me and next time will be our last meeting, the Demon shouted at them in unconstrained rage.

"Yea, yea, yea Dudley let's vanquish him already today is my birthday and I really don't want to spend it cleaning up all day, I said in a brattish way.

"Anything for Prince Harry on his birthday, Dudley answered back bowing mockingly.

"Oh wait Dudley Let's try this new spell, Harry said giving Dudley a piece of paper.

_Demon of Night_

_Demon of Fright _

_Feel our wrath_

_Feel our might_

_We vanquish you to an eternal light_

They finished together. "I'll be baCKK," the demon screamed as he was blown up into pieces.

"Wow harry where did that come from we usually use potions to vanquish demons if there is no spell in the book for it, Dudley asked in astonishment?

" I have just been working on rhymes and creating spells, because I realized not all potions work as effectively without a spell, I explained.

"You should add that to the book, while I clean up the house," Dudley says.

"BOYS why is there guts on the furniture! What have I told you about vanquishing demons in the house," Petunia screams!

"I'll handle this you just finish adding that spell into the book.

Finishing up, Harry walked downstairs and was bombarded with Happy birthday shouts from Moony, Padfoot, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. " Thanks guys," Harry said as he was wrapped into a group hug. The next thirty minutes were spent opening gifts and eating cake.

"Aunt Petunia what's the power of three, Harry asked silencing the room. The adults all turned to look at each other as if arguing through their eyes.

" He needs to know before its too late he'll be getting his Hogwarts letter later today anyway, Sirius spoke.

"We don't even know if the Granger girl has wizarding magic telling him could mean putting a burden on his shoulders for no reason," Petunia countered trying to protect Harry.

Vernon and Remus being the voices of reason said it was probably for the best if they did tell him, it would never hurt to be prepared.

"Okay well Harry you know already about the sacred three and our pact, but what you don't know is that there was a prophecy made along time ago it states:

_Three shall be born with powers old but new… one with the power to move things with his mind…. The other will have the ability to bend time to her will… the last shall see the future, past and present… Together they will be known as the charmed ones the strongest witches the world has ever seen. Only those three together can destroy the darkness and unite the old world and new._

You Harry are apart of the Charmed ones," Petunia finished

"Wait wait wait what is this darkness you're talking about? How am I supposed to save the world with strangers? This is too much you can't expect this from me!" Harry panicked causing the house to shake with telekinetic force. "Harry calm down Ron and Hermione are not strangers you knew them when you were younger, in fact you both did, Remus Lupin added trying to soothe the situation only making worse.

" Do you remember when I told you your parents had to go into hiding because a madman was chasing them," Petunia asked? Seeing Harry nod his head she continued with her story. She told him about the second prophecy and how they all went into hiding only to be betrayed by Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper, which got interrupted by Sirius' mutterings of "treacherous rat". She told him how the Source and Voldemort were one and that it was up to the Charmed ones to save them all.

"So you're saying I have to kill him or die trying, Harry asked stricken with disbelief as his face turned a ghostly pale.

"Harry you won't be alone you'll have Dudley, Sirius, Remus, Vernon, Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys and Longbottoms, and the Grangers. Oh sweet boy you'll never be alone, Petunia assured him grabbing his hands. "Who are all those people, Harry asked? "Do you remember what I used to tell you boys when you were younger and fought all the time," Petunia asked him? "You don't choose family it chooses you and once you get it. It's impossible to lose," answered Harry. "Exactly so what makes you think you will be alone when the time comes to face your destiny, Petunia asked him?

Harry never got the time to reply as an owl started tapping on the window with it a letter attached to its leg.

**HEATHGATE LONDON **

Growing up in HeathGate you wouldn't expect anything out of the ordinary. Nor would you expect an eleven year old girl to be able to beat up grown up men, then again this man is a demon so I don't know if that makes it better or worse.

" Stupid time witch you thought you could vanquish me, I am one of the strongest warlocks in exsistance and once I have your power I will be unstoppable," the warlock gloated throwing his athame at Hermione. Who froze it and the warlock in place. Taking the athame and throwing it at the warlock, which landed right in his head. Throwing the potion at his feet she unfroze him and he screamed in agony.

"What have you done witch," he gasped as he pulled the athame out of his head screaming in pain. "It's going to take more than a potion and a knife to the head to kill me," he taunted

"Oh, I know, Hermione responded dryly.

_Witch killer_

_Power stealer_

_What you have stolen _

_Shall be lost _

_And the pain you caused_

_Shall be returned to you_

_And your chaos paused_

"That's the second time this week the guy has come back. Why aren't my vanquishes staying vanquished," Hermione asked herself? Walking downstairs she sees her parents unconscious on the stairs.

"Mom, Dad no no no please be alive, Hermione said in abject horror as she shook her parents furiously.

Seeing her parents coming to she sighed in relief.

" Hermione baby are you okay? Did you vanquish the warlock," Emma Granger asked as she wrapped her arms around Hermione in concern. "Of course she did honey she is one of the strongest witches the world has ever seen," Dan granger said wrapping both of them in his arms. Thinking about what he said Hermione began thinking about her power and how it was still growing. Her main power was freezing time (temporal stasis) which expanded over the years. It's gotten to the point where she can freeze London. Then her subsidiary powers allow her to speed up or slow down time for herself or others ( temporal acceleration and deceleration). Those came in handy when an enemy couldn't be frozen. In addition, to these abilities she could alter the age of any object and/or person. But lately it feels like her abilities had stagnated a bit. Her strength of them continues to grow as does her control, but her abilities hadn't advanced since she was nine years old. She could feel that there was more power there, but for the life of her she couldn't reach it.

" Dad I wouldn't say that. That warlock has come back two times already this week. If I can't vanquish a warlock how can I be one of the strongest witches in the world.

"Oh Mione, you are but one piece of a whole. When you find your missing pieces, you'll see how strong you really are, Emma Granger said.

"What does that even mean you guys have been saying that for years but never explained it, seeing as it is my eleventh birthday tomorrow I demand an answer, Hermione said watching her parents make eye contact and sigh.

"Before we can tell you we have to give you a history lesson first," Emma said cupping her daughters cheek in her hand.

"Lets move to the kitchen table this could take awhile," Dan said getting up off the floor pulling his wife and daughter with him.

For well into the night the adult Grangers explained everything to Hermione from Voldemort and the source to the prophecy about the power of three. There were many tears fallen that night as Hermione became scared; she didn't think she could handle that burden. Until her dad set her straight,

"Hermione you are the only one in the family to have that many ways to manipulate time. Usually each one of us who are born we either get one or two and it advances to a certain degree, but none have never had this many powers nor the control you have. That's how I know you are one of the strongest witches the world has ever seen and you along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley will save us all.

The next day was full of birthday surprises and gifts, that lasted all morning until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Mom, Dad," Hermione said as she ran to the door.

Opening the door she saw an old woman with green and black robes on. With her she carried a stern, but yet an inviting stature almost like a mama lion with one of her cubs. In her hand she carried an envelope with strange green writing on it.

"Excuse me, are you Hermione Granger, the lady asked peering down at Hermione?

"I'm Hermione Granger, she answered.

"Good my name is Professor McGonagall, Professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and now the Wicca arts. And I cordially invite you Hermione Jean Granger to Hogwarts School of Magic.

Hermione's parents coming to the door saw who it was and recognized her instantly rushed them both inside.

After the Professor explained the wizarding world it was decided that she would take Hermione to Diagon alley today. Because her parents had appointments at the office they couldn't accompany them this time. Which kinda upset Hermione, but she knew on some deep level that this was the beginning of her life without her parents around all the time.

"Now grab on to my arm Ms. Granger you may feel a little woozy afterwards, but you should be fine," The professor instructed as they apparated to their destination.

**Ottery ST. Catchpole The Burrow**

"Come on Ronald we have many things to do today and if I have to go shopping with four boys then it needs to be quick I dont think I can handle you guys all day," Ginny screamed through the door.

" I'll be down in a minute i'm just putting on my shoes, Ron shouted back. Although in reality he was strapping potions and daggers underneath his clothes. His family being full of Wiccans and Wizards it was like we had supernatural locator spell on them at all times well according to the demons at least. The family descends from the Prewett line of wiccans through their mother their family powers are empathy and electrokinesis. His five siblings being older than him and one younger never saw the need to carry all this stuff as they relied on their powers to do all the heavy lifting. His brother Bill the oldest got the family power of electrokinesis along with the power of invisibility. Next came Charlie with his powers of empathy and teleportation. Third was the infamous Percy Weasley with the powers of empathy and deviation. Fourth and fifth would be the twins Fred and George Weasley. Fred got the power of empathy and Molecular combustion. George being the total opposite got the power of electrokinesis and Molecular immobilization. Being twins they shared a link that allowed them to feel each other's emotions, know where the other is at all times, and borrow power from one another. Ronald sticking out in the family got both of the family powers along with premonitions and audible inundation. Remembering when he was eight he asked his parents why was he getting all these powers? His parents sat him down and explained to him his destiny and why he was getting all these powers and why he would most likely get more because of it. At first he was freaked out for a few days, then he just used that to motivate to train harder, which paid off. With his empathy he could read thoughts send his thoughts to people. He could also steal powers from others and make them useless against him. He could also feel emotions and create emotions that he can use to overwhelm demons. His premonitions took the longest for him to learn how to control but he did eventually, now being able to turn it on or off when necessary. Though sometimes some visions were too powerful to control they come through anyway. Using his power of premonitions in a fight were great as they helped him predict an enemy's move before it could even happen. His audible inundation allowed him to overwhelm an individual's mind with voices. Though his powers were mainly passive and defensive he was a formidable enemy and not to be taken but certainly not least was Ginny Weasley and she had the power of electrokinesis and aerokinesis. She was a powerhouse when upset. Things were looking up for the family as of late, because of Arthur's extensive knowledge on demons he was asked to teach at Hogwarts for a monthly stipend of 1000 gallons. Molly on the other hand borrowing money from Gringotts opened her on Wicca shop in Diagon alley, that has been doing very well. Though the Weaslys weren't rich they did have a small fortune to their name now.

Walking down stairs Ronald saw his family gathered by the fireplace illuminated with green fire.

"Ronald you made it at last good now when we get there Ron, Ginny we will meet at Madam Malkins for robes and the such. Percy, George, and Fred i'm going to allow you guys to go shopping separately for your supplies as you know your way around and I don't want you guys to get bored having to follow us around getting first year materials," Molly said as she each handed them a pouch of gold.

" Now off you go," Molly said as she scurried her kids into the floo one by one.

**LONGBOTTOM MANOR**

Growing up as Neville Longbottom was an interesting experience to say the least or at least he thought. He was a combination of three types of magic Wicca, whitelighter, and wizardry. From his mom's side of the family the Wiccan part which was the power of nature enhancement and particle swarm. Which basically allows the user to swarm a victim with burning particles. Due to his whitelighter side orbs surrounded the victim instead of particles. Of course he got his wizarding magic from his mom as well. His Father Frank came from a long line of wizards and along the way a whitelighter slept with one of their family members and their family began the first whitelighter/wizard hybrid. They used their power to always help the wizards and wiccans. It was forbidden for Wiccans and whitelighters to be together, so when his mother's and father's powers became unbound they were on edge for a couple days according to his father. Afraid of the elders reactions they prepared for the worst. Until they were informed of the elder massacre; which occurred on the day that monster united the demon world with ours. The whitelighters in complete chaos because of the lack of leadership totally abandoned their charges for days. Until Augusta Longbottom orbed up there herself and set things straight. She told them while they were arguing over power witches, wizards, and wiccans all over the world were being killed by demons and dark creatures. Since then she along with nine others ruled over the whitelighters and Elder world. Neville doesn't see much of her, but when he did she was always cold with him. Which stretched the relationship she had with her son Frank. Neville powers ranged from simple nature enhancement, orb swarm(what he called it), orbing, healing, glamour,voice manipulation, and an orb shield. Although Neville may not have been a charmed one, he was powerful in his own right.

"Neville sweetie are you ready, We have to get to Madam Malkins before we miss our appointment and have to wait with the back to school crowd, Alice Longbottom asked?

"Coming now Mom, he said as he ran down the stairs.

**Number 4 Privet Drive**

"Harry, Sirius and Remus are going to be here at noon to take you to Diagon Alley, i'm sorry we couldn't go with you, Petunia said standing at his room door.

"It's fine Aunt Petunia. Just tell dudley I said good luck with his test into magic school," Harry said smiling. Although Hogwarts now taught the Wicca arts they still didn't allow regular wiccans into the school or their world to be honest. You had to have some type of wizarding magic to go.

"If you get hungry I made some sandwiches they are wrapped up on the counter, Petunia told him kissing his forehead as she left.

With an hour left to get ready he took a shower and put on his black skinny jeans and emerald green shirt leaving the top two buttons unfastened. Years of training had resulted in Harry looking older than he should. His arms had muscle but not too much, his stomach had a light definition of a six pack. His forehead adorned his lightning bolt scar which never seemed to go away. After strapping his daggers and potions to himself Sirius and Remus apparated into the house.

"Ready to go pup," Padfoot asked?

"Yep I can't wait to get a wand so I can learn more magic, Harry said in kid like joy.

"Definitely, a Ravenclaw," Remus said in a false whisper.

"Nah he's a Gryffindor through and through," Sirius rebutted.

"What if i'm in Slytherin, Harry asked?

"HA, a Potter in Slytherin, Sirius barked!

"SIRIUS", Remus exclaimed as he swatted his side!

"Look Harry, no matter what house you're in we will always love you. A house does not make a person, it's their character," Remus said squatting down grasping Harry by the shoulders.

"Yea pup, whatever house you end up in we will be proud of you and so will your parents, Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Now who's ready to go to Diagon alley, Sirius said as apparated them to the alley.

**Malfoy Manor**

It's been ten years since that night that half breed runt bested our Lord. And nothing… there has been no sign of the dark lord even the dark mark faded into almost nothing. Until today that was. When Lucius Malfoy woke up he felt a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. Walking to where the presence felt the strongest; he came to the outside of his study door, where it almost seemed to be pulsating with intoxicating yet forbidden power. Opening the door his senses were overwhelmed with the power, but he knew exactly who it was. There was only one being who could make the hottest summer feel like the coldest winter. There was only one could make the sunniest days feel like the darkest of nights. Lord Voldemort.

Dropping to his knees, Lucius uttered, "My Lord, while bowing his head towards the ground.

"Lucius we have work to do," Said Voldemort.

"Have you ever heard of the philosopher's stone, asked Voldemort? Seeing Malfoy nod his head he continued. I have it on good authority that the Flamels are trusting Dumbledore with its upkeep this year. It turns out Albus is sending that bumbling fool Hagrid to get it from Gringotts and bring back to Hogwarts, where he can keep an eye on it. What I want you to do is gather a few of the death eaters and demons and cause chaos in Diagon, but your main objective should be getting that half giant," Voldemort instructed.

"Of course my lord, when is this to take place, Malfoy asked?

"Why today of course, Voldemort answered with a smirk plastered on his face.


	3. The Power of Three pt 1

"Of course my lord, when is this to take place, Malfoy asked?

"Why today of course, Voldemort answered with a smirk plastered on his face.

**Harry POV**

"Wow this is even more magical than you guys described," Harry said to Moony and Padfoot taking in the sight that was Diagon alley.

" It was like that our first time too pup," Sirius said.

"Hey Remus do remember what we did behind Ollivander's in our third year," Sirius asked playing with Remus' jacket.

"Siri we are in public," Remus refuted smacking his hand away.

"That didn't concern you before," Sirius countered.

"Guys can you two stop flirting already so I can actually get what I need for Hogwarts, Harry expressed.

"Harry you are most definitely right. Where would you like to go first, Remus asked still trying to fight off Sirius' wandering hand.

"Let's check out the book shop first then head to Madam Malkins', then potion supplies, my pet and then finally I can get my wand, Harry listed dragging his godfather and his honorary uncle along the way.

"Definitely Ravenclaw, Remus said with satisfaction.

After finishing at the bookstore where they practically had to drag Harry out. Lets just say Harry got the required material plus some.

"Alright pup me and Moony here have one more birthday gift for you, so we're going to leave you at Madam Malkins' while we go pick it up," Sirius said with a big smile on his face.

Walking into the shop he noticed a boy with the most angelic features.

"You're here for your Hogwarts robes as well," asked a woman who I assumed was Madam Malkin herself.

Nodding his head she led him to the pedestal right beside said angel.

" Do you ever feel as if your life is being pulled somewhere you don't want it to go," the angel asked out of nowhere?

"What do you mean," Harry asked him?

" It's just my parents expect me to be someone I'm not just because of my heritage. And if I don't measure up to those expectations I feel like I'm disappointing them, by being myself. Sometimes I just want to break free and be happy, the angel explained with a sigh.

" I can't say I know what you're going through, because my family has always encouraged me to be myself, but I can say this live for yourself and don't let anyone tell you how should live," Harry said.

"My parents really want me to be in Slytherin," angel said

"What do you want, Harry asked sincerely?

"I really want to be in Ravenclaw, he said with a smile on his face.

"Look angel sometimes you have to do what's best for you and damn the consequences, Harry said not realizing his slip.

"Angel," the boy asked?

Harry's whole face turned red as he realized he said his nickname out loud. "Well you never told me your name and when I saw you, you reminded me of an angel, Harry surmised quickly face still red.

"Don't be embarrassed I like it. It sounds right coming from you. And I'm sorry for not telling you my name I had a lot on my mind earlier. It's Draco, Draco Mal-

**BOOM**

Turning towards the window both boys and Madam Malkin gasped in horror as the Ice cream shop across the street exploded in a fiery rage.

"This ain't nothing but the work of demons," the elderly lady said as she began drawing runes on the door.

"Won't those keep people from getting in my godfather and uncle are still out there," shouted Harry!

" They are fully grown adults they can protect themselves until the aurors arrive, the woman said continuing to draw the runes.

"Let me out then," Harry pleaded!

"You're just an eleven year old boy what can you do against a horde of demons," she exclaimed. Just then black smoke came through the window sending glass everywhere. Out of the smoke came ten demons all with fire balls in hand.

Pushing Draco behind me as I threw my other hand out sending a telekinetic wave towards them. Getting my knives from wrist straps I threw them and with a little help from my telekinesis they hit two demons straight in the head. Eight more left. Seeing a fireball heading our direction I deflected it right back to where it came from while sending two more demons crashing out the window in which they came. Five more left. Sending both my hands out the rest of the demons were sent flying through the wall. Turning towards Draco I see his jaw opened in disbelief.

"Look I need you to stay here I can't afford for my angel to get hurt, I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Where did you learn all that,"Draco asked in astonishment? "No time right now I have to find my uncle and godfather, I said turning towards the window.

"Wait you never told me your name," Draco said hurriedly.

"Harry, Harry Potter, I said jumping out the window heading in the direction his family went.

**Hermione Pov**

"Tell me Ms. Granger would you like to see the difference between wizarding ice cream and muggle ice cream," Professor McGonagall asked as she pointed towards Florean Fortescue's?

"My parents really don't encourage sweets, but since they are not here I guess one cone couldn't hurt, Hermione said as she ran towards the ice cream shop. "Professor what can you tell me about Hogwarts, Hermione asked as they sat down with their ice cream?

"Well, there are four houses Gryfinndor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and HufflePuff. For good behavior points are awarded to your house if you misbehave points are deducted. The house of Gryfinndor, is best known for its chivalry and bravery, while Ravenclaw is all about smarts and knowledge, Slytherin is known for the ambition and cunning, and finally HufflePuff is for the loyal and hard-working," the professor finished explaining.

Professor- ,Hermione started but she felt a strange shiver run along her spine. "Are you alright deary," McGonagall asked grabbing her hand?

"Just a bad feeling, Hermoine said as she shook her head, I think we should leave Professor," Hermione added as the feeling got worse.

"If you're sure let's go get the last thing you need a wand, Professor McGonagall, said standing up

"Where do you witches think you're going the fun is just about to start, a demon said as he shot fire out of his hand lighting the building on fire and leaving as fast as he came. Hermione being apparated out of the building didn't have anytime to freeze it.

"Professor, you have to take me back I can stop the fire professor please, Hermione begged! "What can an eleven year old witch do against demon fire, it'll be best if we wait for the aurors to arrive, McGonagall reprimanded taking control of the situation. Just then demons and death eaters surrounded them leaving them with no way out. "Professor get back," Hermione said as she held her hands up in a jerking like motion and froze everyone. " Come child, we have to leave quickly come grab on," McGonagall tried. Hermione shaking her off, "Professor we have to fight them if we don't they we kill innocent people." " Girly look now I admit what you did was impressive,but it's going to take more than just freezing them to stop them and it's just the two of us how do we stand against these odds, McGonagall refuted.

"Make that four," a voice said as two boys appeared in blue and white orbs. "Longbottom, Weasley where are your parents I hardly believe they would allow something such as this," Minerva asked raising her eyebrows? "That's the thing the upper town is under some type of sleep spell, Longbottom said. " If that's the case why aren't you two sleep then, Hermione asked? "Well I was showing Neville my new athame I got last week, and he realized he had left his daggers at home so we orbed to his manor and got them and came back and everyone was asleep. My name is Ron, by the way," He finished.

"Introductions later, if you three really want to fight then I can't stop you, but I'd be damned if I stand and watch so get ready. Hermione get ready to unfreeze them," Minerva said as she started transfiguring trash cans into wolves and bears. "Are you three ready," Hermione asked? Neville's hand became lit with orbs, while Ron's eyes turned a grayish white and his hands sparked with electricity, while Professor McGonagall simply waved her wand. "Here goes nothing," she said and unfroze them.

The demons and death eaters confused as to where the wolves, bears, and two boys came from quickly gathered their bearings and started to attack.

**MCGONAGALL POV**

Well into the fight I could tell these kids had been doing this for the majority of their lives. The way Ronald Weasley moved as if he could predict each of his opponents attacks before they even happened was an art in itself, which coincidentally allowed him to kill more demons and death eaters than possible. Hermione on the other hand was the driving force behind the battle her ability to manipulate time allowed her speed up her movements or slow down the movements of her enemy, which made it look like she was in two places at once. Neville was kicking butt as well, but his power not being as strong as Ron or Hermione he spent most of the time shielding me and trapping demons in the earth with his nature enhancement powers. Watching Ron and Hermione fight was like watching two friends meet again. They fought side by side as if they had been doing it all their lives, but there was something missing almost like a force that would have gave them the edge in this battle. "Longbottom there has to be a way to stop this we're getting overwhelmed, McGonagall said as she banished yet another demon through a building. "With so many demons only the power of three can vanquish them, Neville said with defeat. "Well there is a good thing we have two out of three right here, but we need Harry Potter or this battle is lost, McGonagall said.

**HARRY POV**

Leaving Madam Malkins, I noticed the fire was beginning to spread and realizing I couldn't leave my angel I mean Draco in these conditions I created a spell. Thinking of a spell:

_Hear my plea _

_Hear my cry_

_Let this fire rage no more_

_Let this fire rage no more_

_Let this fire rage no more_

Harry finished the spell watching as the flames were extinguished by an invisible force.

I ran to the closest store Eeylops Owl Emporium, opening the door and found everyone collapsed onto the floor. Seeing Sirius and Remus I ran towards them and tried shaking them awake but it wouldn't work. _Of course it wouldn't idiot this was a cursed sleep that seemed to be only affecting a certain area of the alley, he thought to himself. _ Harry left the store and decided to look for help. Hearing signs of struggle coming from two streets away. I used my telekinesis to push myself up onto the roof of the building scanning the area I saw mass of demons surrounding four people whom had a glimmering blue and white shield surrounding them. Realizing I had to get there and fast as the shield looked like it was going to collapse at any given moment due to the attacks it was suffering. I needed to create a spell. Think Harry think, he berated himself.

_Where I am at _

_Is not where I should_

_Send me there _

_Send me anywhere _

_Send me to the place I'm most needed at._

Harry said, as his body began to disappear in golden lights only to reappear on the roof above them.

**General Pov**

"Why did we choose to fight again, Ron asked as he and Hermione were hit with an energy ball and both unconscious bodies flew towards Neville and McGonagall.

"Neville shield us quickly," Minerva said as she banished the fireballs heading towards them. Throwing up his hands Neville's shield flew up expanding around them. "How long can you keep this up, Longbottom," the professor asked worriedly.

"Usually as long as I need to but with the way they are attacking it I say five minutes at least," Neville said as he reinforced the shield. Coming to Hermione and Ron sat up looking confused. "This is it isn't, Hermione asked a tear running down her face as she looked at the shield beginning to crack. "Weasley what are you doing asked McGonagall as she watched his eyes glow an eerie white. I'm looking into the future to see if there is anyway out of this with us dying. "What do you see Ron, Hermione asked? "There is someone coming I don't recognize him,but Neville you need to hold on a little while longer," Ron said seeing the cracks spread across the shield. "I don't know if I can, Neville said as sweat dripped down his forehead. "Longbottom you have to or we are all going to die," McGonagall urged him. Another flurry of fireballs hit the shield making Neville cry out in pain as he fought to keep it up. "Neville don't give in if you can't find strength in yourself find strength in us, Ron said as he grabbed Neville's shoulder. Neville yelled as he pushed as much strength into the shield possible, it grew in size and rebounded the fireballs to the demons, with a final push Neville collapsed magically exhausted, his shield flickering out of existence. "That's it play time over witches as a demon threw a huge fireball towards us, McGonagall tried to banish it but all that did was push it back. Hermione using the last of her strength she had left decelerated the fireball.

Then in golden orbs a boy showed up about their age and shouts it actually worked, before sending the fireball back to his owner with a wave of his hand. Walking over to the group huddled to the ground he stretched out his hands to Ron and Hermione. " My name is Harry, Harry Potter nice to meet he said grasping their hands, then a strange glow encased their hands. "What was that, Harry asked removing his hands from theirs. "I don't know but I don't feel like my magic is depleted anymore, Hermione said questioningly. She threw up her hands at the demons who were getting ready to attack again and they froze in place. "Okay so does anyone know any mass vanquishing spells," Ron asked? "Use the power of three," McGonagall said. "How do you know that," all three asked defensively? "I knew the prophecies before you were born. Like I know Hermione here has the ability to stop time among other things, Ron there can see the past, present, and future quite well I might add as he saw your coming here, and you Mr. Potter have the power to move things with your mind. That glow forming around your hands' that was your bond solidifying. Now use the power of three and get us out of this mess, McGonagall said with a stern expression.

"Okay guys grab my hands I have an idea just repeat after me. Professor you might want to bring Neville and yourself close, Harry said. "Okay Hermione unfreeze them," Harry instructed

"Now remember repeat after me, Harry said.

_The Power of Three _

_Will set us free_

_Wind began circling the group as the harsh winds pushed the demons back._

_The Power of Three_

_Will set us free_

_Screams of pain were heard throughout the area as the demons tried to flee but the demons found themselves immobilized._

_The Power of Three _

_Will set us free_

_Electricity began making its way through the bodies of the demons, which amplified their screams even more_

_The Power of Three _

_Will set us free_

_A shock wave of energy exploded from the three witches vaporizing the demons in sight._

"Wow, now that's what I call a vanquish, Ron said happily!

"Guys we still have two problems to deal with the fire at the Ice cream shop and we still have to figure out why everyone is sleep at the upper level of town, Hermione said.

"We don't have to worry about the fire I handled it," Harry said.

"Oh NO you guys have had enough adventures for one day we'll leave that to the Aurors now come along I'm returning each of you home, McGonagall said as she tried to apparate them but found she couldn't. "Someone must have wards up blocking it," she said.

"Professor doesn't that mean that the aurors can't get in if we can't get out, Harry asked?

McGonagall paled, "Professor I've been thinking and something isn't adding up. Why do all this down here and just put the upper town to sleep. Unless you're trying to get something from the upper town without being caught and you needed a way to make sure the people in the lower town stayed away hidden in the shops, Hermione started"

"So you create a diversion here and go after what you really want up there, Harry finished.

"Exactly, but what's in the upper town worth all of this," Hermione questioned?

"GRINGOTTS, Harry, Hermione, and Ron exclaimed

"I hate to break your theory, but even if someone wanted to break into Gringotts they would still have to find a way to bypass the wards and other insurmountable protections the goblins could think of, McGonagall said.

"What if someone was sent to get something of great value, something that could be used to bring the source back. And that's why all this is happening," Hermione speculated.

Neville coming to groggily mentioned that he overheard his mother talking about how Professor Dumbledore was asking to install extra protections at the school, because he was watching some kind of stone for a friend. Minerva's face paled slightly at the mention of the stone and how these events were starting to add up. "Take it easy Longbottom you used up a lot magic earlier, said McGonagall as she conjured a glass of water for him.

"Professor you know something don't you," Ron asked noticing how her face paled at Neville's story? "Yes I do, your speculations have been spot on. The Headmaster sent Hagrid, the groundskeeper, to collect the object this afternoon. So if what you have theorized so far is true then we are in far greater danger than we realize. If that stone gets into the hands of you-know-who, then it would mean another war,"McGonagall said in horror.


	4. The Power of Three pt 2

If that stone gets into the hands of you-know-who, then it would mean another war,"McGonagall said in horror.

**Lucius POV**

"Sir, there appears to be a slight problem," a demon hesitantly spoke.

"Tell me DEMON, Lucius spat, how exactly can there be a problem for over a hundred demons and tens of death eaters, Lucius asked vehemently? Not receiving an answer he shouted, "TELL ME!"

"There appears to be a resistance coming from the lower town, sir. They have been able to vanquish the demons and death eaters sir. They have also managed to extinguish the fire that the demon Asaxis created. Our scouts say its a group of three wiccan/wizard children, a whitelighter child, and a elderly lady that are behind it, finished the demon looking towards the ground.

" So let me get this straight, four children and an old lady have been able to take down an army of death eaters and demons and they still live to tell the tale, Lucius asked laughing in disbelief?

"It's true sir, although we were winning at first driving three to the point of magical exhaustion, then a boy showed up and threw our final attack at us with a wave of his hand. Then he went to help the red headed boy witch and girl witch, and as soon as they grasped each others hand sir…," the demon stopped confused on what to say next.

"What happened next, boy, Lucius asked still shaking with laughter?

"Once all three of them were connected their hands began to glow and the other two instantly got their energy back as if they hadn't been fighting at all; then the time witch was able to freeze the entire area. After unfreezing the demons they recited a spell along the lines of something like "The Power of Three…," the demon finished.

During the retelling of the story Lucius face began to drastically pale at the mention of the power of three. Could it be possible, could the charmed ones be here in the alley right now?

"How many demons do we have left at our disposal," Malfoy asked in thought?

"About thirty sir," the demon stated.

"Have them surround the perimeter of the bank until the ward breakers are able to break down the wards we must get that stone before that sleeping curse wears off or we're screwed, Lucius directed walking away.

"Where are you going sir, the demon asked?

"To show these children why should never mess with the personal assassin to the source, Lucius said as his body began to change its hue to a sickly pale blue, while his eyes became completely white. His once long blonde hair became blue as well. He disappeared letting out a maddening howl leaving a gust of wind in his wake.

There was a reason why demons feared Lucius Malfoy and it wasn't because of his magical power quite the contrary it was his demon side known as Shax. The personal assassin for the source. The month after Voldemort took on the source, he bestowed his most faithful followers with demon souls to add to their own and he gifted Lucius with the most powerful of all (well not quite), Shax his personal assassin. How dare these petty witches try to stop him he thought as he disappeared.

**General POV**

"Okay so what's the game plan, Ron asked?

"As much as I do not condone this, Mr. Weasley is right. Right now we are the only ones standing in the way of the source getting that stone. We need to get to Gringotts and not be seen while doing so, McGonagall said with a sigh.

"Professor-, Ron started but was sucked into a Premonition.

_Five dead bodies were sprawled out across the alley with a demon with ghostly pale blue skin, blue hair, and pupiless eyes standing over them._

"_Stupid brats you thought you could stop me," the demon said as he threw a blast of wind at Ron knocking him out of his premonition._

"Weasley what did you see, McGonagall asked worriedly?

"Our deaths… I saw our deaths,Ron shuddered. It was a demon unlike anything I've ever seen before he was a sickly blue with blue hair and pupiless eyes, Ron finished.

"Shax, the source's personal assassin, he is an upper level demon that is basically impossible to defeat unless you're the power of three, Neville explained. "Longbottom how do you know all this stuff," Minerva asked? "I'm part whitelighter ma'am I am supposed to know as much as possible to be able to help my charges," Neville responded.

"What's wrong Ron," Hermione and Harry asked? "Something was different about my premonition this time. "Usually I'm just an observer,but with this one I was able to interact and the demon was able was able to see me, Ron explained his confusion. "It's called Astral Premonition the ability to astral project yourself into your premonition. It makes sense your powers are advancing at a faster rate, now that you have formed your bond with Hermione and Harry," Minerva said.

"Ron if what you saw is true I think it's time we start walking to Gringotts. We can't allow Voldemort to get that stone or whatever he is after, Harry said, Neville do you think you can orb us to Gringotts," Harry asked? "I can try Neville said as he began surrounding them in orbs.

Winds began to gather in one spot as a body began to form, "Where do you witches think you're going," said Shax menacingly as he threw his hand outwards towards the orbs that were now floating in the sky. Bringing his hand out in a downward motion the orbs were pushed back into the ground with a sickening force materializing into five bodies. "So which one of you want to die first, Shax asked?

**Hermione POV**

"Professor this doesn't happen every time you take a student school shopping, right," I asked sarcastically as I decelerated the demon. McGonagall just shook her head and pursed her lips. "We need a plan and fast this isn't going to last for very much longer," Hermione said as Shax began to adjust to her power.

"We use the power of three spell," Ron asked?

"I have a feeling that's not going to work, I mean its a strong spell, but I think we need to make a spell that suits him or he might just come back later, but we don't have time to think of a spell, so our best chance is to weaken now vanquish later, I said.

"Whatever you three are planning make it quick Shax looks like he is breaking out of your hold Granger, Minerva urged as she conjured a concrete wall between them and the demon. Neville erected a shield as well.

"So we weaken now with the spell and then make sure we're ready when he comes next time," Ron said.

"But what's to say he doesn't come to each of our houses tomorrow and kills us, Harry countered, we have to fight him until he is weak then use the spell that should guarantee he is out of commission until we get to Hogwarts, Harry finished."

"Well then boys let's show this demon why you should not mess with the Charmed Ones," Hermione said as she pulled out her daggers and began to glow a deep purple. "Professor I would move back from the wall if I were you," suggested Ron with his eyes glowing white and hands crackled with electricity. She did just that going to stand with Neville her wand a lit with magic. Harry standing in the middle of Hermione and Ron, simply held out his hand ready for war.

**GENERAL POV**

Harsh winds began to gather around the group trying to tear down Neville's shield then it stops. And for a moment we thought he had given up then the winds were aiming at the front of the shield with a greater force.

"Neville let your shield down before exhaust yourself again," Hermione screamed over the harsh pounding wind!

Neville dropping the shield instantly covered his eyes waiting for the pieces of the wall to hit, but it never did. Looking out he saw the pieces stone frozen by a gesture of Hermione's hand. Harry sent the stone towards Shax with barely any movement at all. Shax destroying the stones sent more gust of wind towards the group. Ron using his empath abilities was able to send each one of those attacks back towards Shax. Shax being overwhelmed by his own power was sent flying backwards landing on his back. Before he could get up Hermione sped herself up through time and began attacking him with her knives. Shax was able to knock her to the ground with an unsuspecting gust of wind. "Time to die time witch," Shax said with glee. "We have to help her," Neville said with urgency. Ron using his power he overwhelmed Shax's mind with voices causing his ears to bleed. Harry jerked his hand and pulled Hermione towards him. Out of Neville's outstretched hand came orbs that surrounded Shax burning him. Shax broke out of his mental and physical torture with a scream and a huge gust of wind that knocked the group to the ground.

"You stupid witches think you can stop me the most powerful demon after the source, I have killed thousands of witches and wizards alike and I'm not going to let no half-breed brats and an old lady defeat me," Shax proclaimed a little worse for wear. Blood leaking from his ears, cuts littered his body from Hermione's attack, burn marks covered his entire body thanks to Neville's orb swarm. The way his left arm was hanging you could tell it was broken. Shax rose his right arm and wind began to gather in his palm, "Say goodbye witches," said Shax let go of the power in a long stream. Harry acting on complete instinct threw his hands up and out of his palms came his telekinesis, but instead of just a wave or burst it came out in a constant stream with a green hue attached to it. The blasts met in the middle with a bang and a struggle of wills began. "Ron use your electrokinesis to fry this bastard I can't hold this forever," Harry said as he planted his feet firmer to the ground. Ron moved to stand beside Harry and let his power flow out of his hands electrocuting Shax where he stood. Distracted by Ron, Shax dropped his main attack and was hit with the full force of Harry's power which made his chest cave in if he was human he would have died, but due to his demonic qualities his body began to heal slowly. Although not enough to carry on a fight and he knew this. With his last bit of strength he broke out of Ron's electrocuting hold and faded along the wind with a promise of retribution.

**Harry POV**

"Professor you're right our powers are advancing, Harry said looking at his palms. "Talk about the power of three we just kicked his ass," Ron shouted! "Language Mr. Weasley, Minerva scolded, but yes I do concur you three just kicked his butt," she finished. "Harry what's wrong," Hermione asked? "It's just my power has always grown and advanced, at the age of eight I was able to lift my primary school and now I feel it growing more and more into what I don't know, Harry explained. "You shouldn't be afraid of your power Potter embrace it and become the best wizard you can be. Trust me you're going to need it, McGonagall said. "I hate to break this up but don't we need to get to Gringotts, before the source gets the stone," Neville mentioned? "Professor what does this stone even do exactly, Hermione asked, Why is it so important to Voldemort, She asked? " Longbottom is right and I will answer all your questions once we get to the bank now Longbottom do your thing," Minerva said getting in focus.

Neville made sure everyone was holding on to each other before orbing them to the inside of the shop a little down from the bank.

**General POV**

"This doesn't look like the bank Neville," Hermione said in confusion. "The bank is a block away, Gringotts has very ancient wards almost older than Hogwarts itself. It's impossible for whitelighters to orb in, or for any other to get in by magical means unless issued directly from Gringotts, McGonagall said. "That means the demons can't get in not unless they bring down the wards around the bank, Hermione said. "What's stopping them from walking in through the front door, Harry asked?

"The goblins were the ones who created most of the wards and protections against demons, they would be foolish to try walking through the front door," Ron said.

"Okay we need a game plan, Neville said, but first Ron we need to know what we're dealing with," Neville instructed. "Already on it, Ron said as his eyes glowed white. Professor you will be happy to know that the Auors are trying to get into the alley as we speak," Ron said cheekily. McGonagall clipped him upside the head and said, "continue", with a smirk on her face. "Ouch Professor, there are at least thirty demons guarding the perimeter of the bank. The upper town people are going to wake up soon and the lower town people are beginning to take down their protections and leave their shops," Ron told them rubbing the back of his head. "Ron try finding Hagrid before we go out here guns blazing for no reason, Hermione instructed. "He's definitely in the bank alright unless he has a twin brother, Ron said. "Okay here's a plan Harry, Ron, and Hermione distract the demons while the professor and I sneak into the bank get Hagrid and get him to Hogwarts before that stone gets into the wrong hands, Neville spoke in a hurried tone. "Absolutely not Mr. Longbottom, I am not allowing three pre-teen witches to fight off thirty demons alone without adult supervision, Minerva said shaking her head in protest. "Professor think about it, Harry said coming to Neville's defense, if we do what Neville suggested then we have a better chance of getting Hagrid and the stone out safely.

Soon four out of five people were arguing on what to do and how to do until Hermione put her foot down. "Hey, she shouted, I hate to break up this debate, but we have more pressing matters to attend to, she said as she pointed out the window to the collapsing wards surrounding the bank!" "Neville since the wards are down you can orb us in there now, quickly Hermione said as she grabbed Neville's hand and the rest followed grabbing on to each other disappearing once again in white and blue orbs.

Landing in the bank they were confronted by the sight of demons surrounding a big man with a face full of hair, knowing instantly it was Hagrid they shot into action. With a flick of Hermione's hands the demons froze in place. Harry raising his hands up threw the frozen demons against the back wall. Ron finished the kill by electrocuting the demons until vanquished. Unfortunately for them that was only seven out of the thirty demons that had to face. The rest all twenty-three of them came marching in surrounding the five of them.

"Its them charmed brats, one demon shouted, where is our commander!" "If you mean the blue guy with a serious ego problem he's probably dying somewhere, after the beat down we gave him," Hermione said nonchalantly while stopping an energy ball mid flight. Ron projecting his thoughts to Neville told him to get Hagrid and the professor out of here now. Neville doing just that grabbed onto a protesting McGonagall and Hagrid orbing to the only place he could think of Hogwarts.

The demons realizing their mission was a complete failure began to attack in a blind fury. The three witches moved almost as if it was instinct. Hermione somersaulting to the left with her daggers in hand,Harry stalked forward already throwing two demons out of the doors of the bank, while Ron began shooting bolts of electricity out of his hands frying the bastards up. Although they have never fought demons together before today, it was almost as if they were each a part of a whole. Ron although his powers was mostly passive he cultivated them into something more allowing him to be truly a force to be reckoned with. Hermione was the unstoppable force with her ability over time she couldn't really be touched or harmed unless an enemy got lucky. If Hermione was an unstoppable force then Harry was an immovable object, he was throwing demons left and right with his powers; while also deflecting their attacks right back to them. Making it a quick but brutal fight the three pre-teens quickly gathered together as the last four demons hurriedly shimmered away. "Okay now that was awesome we work really well together, Hermione said to herself more than anyone else. "Look everyone is waking up, Harry said, pointing out the now door-less opening of the bank.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"  
"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!"

"What in Merlin's name have you been doing, Harry, a man said with shaggy black hair!

"Guys this my overprotective godfather Sirius Black and my Uncle Remus, Sirius, this Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, Harry introduced while watching said boy who was getting checked over by his mother repeatedly.

"Have any of you seen Neville," a woman asked?

"Oh yea he's perfectly safe he orbed Professor McGonagall and Hagrid away when we were surrounded by demons again, Ron said before putting his fist in his mouth literally.

"DEMONS!"

"AGAIN!"

"NEVILLE FRANKLIN LONGBOTTOM YOU BETTER GET HERE RIGHT NOW"

**HOGWARTS HEADMASTERS OFFICE**

"Neville Longbottom why I never, you better be lucky you're not in a house yet or your house points would be in the negatives and you'd be spending the entire year in detention," Minerva shouted her face turning red.

"Minerva… what's going on," The one and only Albus Dumbledore asked sitting behind his desk?

"There has been a demon attack in the alley and guess what they were after, Albus, that goddamn stone I told you it was a bad idea to have that stone brought to the school! I was nearly burned alive because of it, but luckily the Charmed Ones and Longbottom were there or I would have been burnt Scottish toast," McGonagall finished her rant fuming at the headmaster!

"The Charmed Ones were in Diagon alley together? They finally made contact with each other, I never really did agree with the families choice to separate them, but to each their own," Albus said ignoring the plot of the story. "Albus did you not hear what I just said, that stone is going to endanger the students and faculty the source is going to be sending all types of demons to acquire that stone, McGonagall said in hysteria.

"_NEVILLE FRANKLIN LONGBOTTOM YOU BETTER GET HERE RIGHT NOW" _

"Professor we need to go my mother is calling me and she sounds upset, said Neville holding his head in pain. "Well you she should be you've been fighting demons all day and now you're nowhere to be found. Albus we'll finish this discussion when I return, Minerva said as she disappeared in white and blue orbs.


	5. As Evil rises

**Harry POV**

After Neville and the professor returned, our shopping trip continued as planned. Well excluding the burned down Ice Cream Shop, which was in the process of being rebuilt. Us kids walked ahead of the adults talking about our adventures of the day, when we saw three red headed boys running towards us. "Mom, Ron, Ginny, you guys are alright," they let out in huffs seeing as they were out of breath from running! Mrs. Weasley breaking away from the group of adults ran and hugged her three children whom she had been looking for since waking up from her cursed sleep. She introduced the two identical boys as Fred and George, whom happened to be twins. The other she introduced as Percy, her third eldest who apparently got all the brains in the family. The three joined us kids upfront as we finished our shopping in a happy bliss unaware of the trials of the future.

**General POV**

"Every demon in creation probably knows they are in contact with one another and if the demons know then there is only a matter of time before you-know-who knows," Molly whispered panickedly not wanting the kids to overhear her.

"Molly he probably already knows. What are we supposed to do separate each of them and hope they never make contact with another again, Sirius asked sarcastically? "I think should wipe their memories too," Molly agreed. "Molly, Alice exclaimed, how can you say such a thing? Those three were meant for this its their destiny, and besides what happens when they go to Hogwarts and meet again," she finished "I am pulling Ronald from Hogwarts I won't have him exposed to this kind of terror and pain, Molly said.

"Molly that is where I draw the line, he's been in the book to go to Hogwarts since his birth. To deny him both his birth rights would be ludicrous, and it would do nothing at this point but harm Ronald. Demons all over probably know by now that those three are the charmed ones; to separate them after today would be detrimental to all our fates especially theirs." Minerva said appalled at her thinking. "Yea Molly, the source is going to be sending all types of high level demons after them it would be better if they stayed together, Remus added. "How am I supposed to be a mother if I can't protect him, Molly cried?

"Molly you did protect him, you will protect him, but part of a mother's job is to allow a child to grow and become the best they can be without your watchful gaze, Sirius told her comfortingly. "Fine he stays where he is at, but Minerva you better watch out for him at Hogwarts, I know Arthur works there now but he can be a bit oblivious sometimes," Molly demanded. "You have my word, now I have to get Ms. Granger back home and attend to some other matters at Hogwarts in preparation for the first years next month, Minerva said. "Yea and Remus and I still have to take Harry by Gringotts for some important business," Sirius added.

**Malfoy Manor**

A body carried along by howling winds landed with a thud in the atrium of the grand and pristine manor. If you looked at the body you could tell that said person was obviously in a struggle before arriving here. His chest was caved in, his body was covered with deep cuts that were oozing blood on to the marble of the floor. The body convulsed every other minute due to electrokinetic energy coursing through the body. His left arm hung loosely by his side obviously broken.

"Despite the minor mishap, did you have fun today dragon," Lady Malfoy asked her son who was twirling his wand around absent mindlessly. She had apparated them home right outside the gates after purchasing the rest of Draco's supplies. She knew her husband was behind the attack on the alley today. She just didn't say anything in fear of losing Draco as Lucius, her husband, had threatened his life time after time to keep her in line.

"It was the best actually, I met Harry Potter and I think me and him are going to be best friends. Did I mention he saved my life he killed ten demons like it was child play," Draco answered excitedly.

"I think this is the fifth time, dear, she teased lightly, but then got serious as she squatted to eye level and turned Draco towards her. Remember you cant tell your father about you being saved by a Potter he would never let a Malfoy owe anyone especially a Potter a life debt," she told him with seriousness

"Why can't things be different mother? I just want to be free and be able to do whatever I please without father breathing down my neck, Draco said letting a tear escape his eye. "You will one day honey you and I both will, but until then we have to be careful for both our sakes, okay baby, she comforted him. Now let's get inside I have the elves preparing your favorite meal in celebration of your Hogwarts acceptance.

They walked inside the manor confronted with the sight of a mangled Lucius Malfoy, which caused Draco to breakdown into a frenzied state. "Draco I need you to calm down noticing that his eyes were beginning to turn black. Tell me Draco did you take your medicine this morning like I told you," She asked?

"I-don't know, how could you be asking something like that when father is dying on the floor, he asked unaware his eyes were completely black with red pupils. "Don't worry about your father I'll handle him, just calm down and breathe, she tried to relax him.

"Draco isn't here anymore, only the source's heir and you Lady Malfoy will suffer for my eleven years of imprisonment! I won't let you drug me with that potion ever again he said flinging out his arm slamming Narcissa against the wall.

"Draco is not here anymore _mommy _and you are going to pay, he said menacingly

"Dobby, protect your mistress," she called! Dobby popped into the room and knocked Draco out sending him and Narcissa crumpling to the ground one unconscious the other slightly ruffled.

"Dobby didn't I instruct you to make sure Draco drank the entirety of the potion, before leaving him.

"And Dobby does exactly that mistress. Dobby sat there while young master, took his medicine, Dobby replied shaking his head earnestly.

"Narcissa dipped her head in thought that meant either one of two things that demon inside Draco was getting stronger, or it was becoming immune to the potions. Either one was bad in her opinion and she couldn't fathom the idea of losing her son to some maniac. "Dobby take Draco to his room and feed him the potion while he sleeps and when he wakes up give him another one. Tipsy, Pippy, take Lord Malfoy to the healing ward and get him stable. The elves did as they were told and popped off. Lori, Narcissa called another house elf appeared, you are to go fetch the goblin healer Ribaxe and bring him to the manor to heal Lord Malfoy anyway possible. I am about to step out let the other elves know no one is to enter the property unless their name is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. She walked to the floo and could think of the only place that held the right people to help save her son. "**Hogwarts Headmaster's office**," she said firmly throwing the floo powder down on to the green flame.

**General POV**

"Albus you've got some explaining to do, why in Merlin's name do want that stone here at the school of all places; when you-know-who is after it, she said after coming out of the pensive, with Albus. "I told the Flamels I would watch it for them while they traveled the world, it's only temporary it will be gone by the end of the year, he placated. "Albus how many people going to get hurt or even be killed during that time? I won't allow this I'll take it to the board of governors if I have to. Albus you've seen the lengths you-know-who would go through just to get the stone from the alley imagine what he would do here, to the children," she countered his logic.

"The governors have already approved Minerva; I highly doubt they will change their minds besides with the charmed ones and myself in the school Voldemort will think twice before entering this school," Dumbledore said trying to ease her nerves.

"Albus I'll drop this for now, but if one student gets harmed because of this I'll never let this go," Minerva conceded

Just then a disgruntled Narcissa Malfoy stepped through the floo.

"Lady Malfoy what a surprise I would have thought you'd be at home tending to your _sickly_ husband," Minerva said voice full of displeasure.

"Whatever do you mean, Minerva," Narcissa asked smoothing out her dress and walking over to the chair beside McGonagall and sat down.

"Narcissa, how is young Draco? I hope he is excited about coming to Hogwarts next month, Albus said trying to change the conversation. "It's the only thing he talks about nowadays," she responded with candor.

"Mrs. Malfoy I hate to be blunt, but why are you here and not at home taking care of your husband, Minerva asked dryly?

"What makes you think anything is wrong with my husband," Professor McGonagall, Narcissa responded with a question?

"Quite frankly Narcissa, I don't think… I know. As I was there when he got his arse handed to him by three soon to be students like your son Draco Malfoy.

"That's impossible, for three eleven years old to do such a thing unless…unless they were the charmed ones, Narcissa said as the realization finally dawned on her.

" why are you here exactly, Albus asked?

"I need your help,"Narcissa told them her voice desperate.

"To save Lucius' life I think not if that's what you are here for then you might as well leave now with your dignity still intact," McGonagall said with finality.

"I'M NOT… I am not trying to save that demon's life! Whatever happens to him I could care less! You talk down on me because of my last name, but you forget what my last name used to be, Black. Do you know how our family name became Black? Sirius hasn't told you has he... of our family gift? Seeing them both shake their heads 'no' she continued. Tell me have you two ever heard of wailing woman? "You mean to tell us that the Blacks were Banshees," Albus asked while Minerva sat there jaw dropped. Not 'were' old man are, generally boys in the family don't get the gift, so I guess Sirius chalked it up to family folklore. To add to that my sister nor I got the gift, so we didn't feed much into it either.

"You said generally boys don't get this power as if that logic has been defied, does that mean... ," McGonagall speculated?

"Yes Draco got the power and it's unnaturally strong: at one years old he was seeing horrors I could only imagine, Narcissa finished. "Whose death did he predict that young," Albus asked?

"The Dark Lord's, twas the night before you-know-who's attack on the Potters. Draco had been having nightmares all week, until that night, we were in a meeting with the Dark Lord and to this day I am not sure how Draco got out his crib or his room for that matter, but he did. And he wobbled into the room in a trance-like state, and stood before the Dark Lord and screamed. I tried to brush it off as sleepwalking, but the Dark Lord knew better and so did I. He picked up my son and cradled him until he was almost asleep, then the Dark Lord slit his own wrist and fed his vile blood to my son proclaiming him as an heir to the throne. The Dark Lord died the next day thankfully or so I thought until today. I was able to bind the demon side in Draco but in doing so I had to bind his gift as well. And it was going smoothly, but for the last two years the demon has been able to break free and gain control of Draco and I won't allow that thing to take my son, I refuse. I will not lose my hope, my light, my son to darkness.

"So what exactly do you need from us Mrs. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall asked?

"Is it not obvious, I need your help! Help me save my son!"

" what have you looked into so far and getting rid of this demon inside your son,"

"Whatever the Dark Lord did it amplified Draco's potential for evil and turned it into this alter ego of him that has all the source's abilities. All I know so far is that it's not a possession. If I could describe it I would as a two people sharing a body so to speak. When the demon takes over Draco is still there you just have to get him to calm down and Draco comes back. While that is okay this demon side has no morals it would do anything to ensure its survival even killing," Narcissa explained.

"Tom is smart no doubt about that, Albus said, I'm going to tell you two something that must not leave this room. As you know about the prophecy of the charmed ones there are certain things that must happen in order before the source can return to a corporeal state and one of them is: The Dark Lord's heir must fall from the light if he is to return."

"Albus so you're saying that the Malfoy boy is destined to bring the source back," Minerva asked hand over her mouth in shock?

"My son would never do that; he just wants to be free," Lady Malfoy rebutted him trying to refute his logic.

"Your son might not, but the source's heir would, Minerva added, Albus are we sure that the Malfoy boy should come to Hogwarts this year? Is it safe? What if that demon gets loose and kills a student, she asked?

"Don't you dare, Draco wouldn't harm anyone," Narcissa exclaimed!

"Ladies before this goes anywhere it shouldn't, Draco is still coming to the school and we will do our best to get this demon out him. Until then Mrs. Malfoy, he said reaching down into the bottom draw of his desk pulling out a necklace. Do you know what this is? Seeing her shake her head 'no' he continued. This was given to me in my youth by a prophet; she told me that I would need this to save a young boy's life from a terrible fate. This necklace as you see has a white side and a black side, but notice they are not overlapping each other they are perfectly balanced. Two opposing forces co-existing in harmony. This is what I gift young Draco if he ever loses control all he has to do hold on to it and breathe. It will bring him back to the light even in his darkest hours," Dumbledore finished handing it to her. "Narcissa I want you to speak to the goblins about Draco to see if they could assist in this matter, Minerva you do the same with the covens, and I'll try pulling some contacts I know. Although I would like to run some diagnostic tests on Draco when he gets here in September with your permission of course," Dumbledore finished.

**Gringotts**

"Sirius, Remus why are we back here? I thought we got everything we needed," Harry asked confused?

"We did pup, but there is one more thing you have to do. As we told you the Potters were one of the strongest houses in magical Britain and since you're of age to receive the heir ring and rights we thought that we would do that today as well," Sirius explained.

"Okay, but what are heir rights exactly?

"Well once you claim the Potter ring and any other house ring you might be eligible for you. Those houses will become active again in the Wizengamot; although you won't be able to claim those seats until you come of age you can appoint a proxy to vote for you and maintain those seats," Remus explained.

"Okay let's get this over with, I want to get home and start reading my books and start thinking of a spell to vanquish Shax, Harry told them as walked he into the bank.

"Definitely Ravenclaw," Remus smirked following Harry inside.

"I'm starting to think you're right Moony," Padfoot said begrudgingly.

"Harry make sure you are respectful. Goblins are a prideful race they don't take disrespect lightly, Remus advised before Harry reached the teller.

"Excuse Mr. Griphook, Harry said getting his name from the name tag pinned to his suit jacket.

"How may I help you young wizard, Griphook asked shocked at the manner that he was displaying something most of his kind seemed to lack?

"I would like to lay claim to the Potter household and any other household that I can claim as well, Harry told him.

"Follow me young man your guardians will have to stay here in the lobby though as this is private information, Griphook said leading Harry to a backroom.

Once the door was closed Harry was told to take a seat.

"Now young heir, prick your finger with this needle over the parchment and allow seven drops of your blood to land on the parchment," Griphook

Harry in doing so watched as his blood sunk into the paper and began to form words:

_**Harry James Potter**_

**Parents: James Edward Potter, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans **

**GrandParents: Charlus Jameson Potter, Dorea Evelyn Potter nee Black**

_**Heir to**_

**Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter by blood**

**Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black by blood and by Lord Sirius Black**

**Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Pervell by blood**

**Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor by blood**

**Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin by conquest**

_**Properties**_

**Godric's hollow *on lockdown* **

**Potter Manor *destroyed***

_**Vaults**_

**Evans 1118: 76,000 gallons heirlooms and books**

**Potter trust vault 773: 11,000 gallons *1,000 gallons deposited every year on July 31 until Harry James Potter reaches age 17***

**Potter Family vault 3: 980,000,000 Gallons along with heirlooms and books**

**Slytherin Vault: Vault empty due to last heir Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort.**

**Black Family Vault: 400,000,000 Gallons**

"Griphook what does this mean exactly, Harry asked?

"In the wizarding world there are noble houses, ancient houses and then there are those with the combination of the two. This paper here just revealed you were the heir to five Most Noble and Most Ancient houses, making you one powerful heir and soon to be lord. Well if Lord Black decides to have kids then you would just have four, but still you are going to be one powerful politician Heir Potter," Griphook answered

"Why don't the Pervell and Gryffindor houses have vaults, Harry asked?

"Your Grandfather decided,before he passed away, to take all the contents of those vaults and deposit them into the main Potter vault, Griphook answered. Now since you're still Heir Potter you cannot access the family vault until of age, but you do have access to your mother's vault and your trust fund," Griphook finished.

"Is there anyway I could get Potter Manor fixed and how do I get Godric's hollow off lockdown, Harry asked?

"Godric's hollow will be unlocked once you accept your heir rings, and as for Potter Manor… Gringotts will reconstruct it for you and set up wards free of charge, Griphook informed him.

"Why for free," Harry asked confused?

"Three things actually, We know who you are , what you are apart of, and what you are destined for. Two, you defended this building and our people while asking for nothing in return. And you have shown me respect at every turn. Lastly, your mother was a friend of the goblin nation. She went through many trials and tribulations to ensure your safety and survival, Griphook finished eyes flickering to Harry's neck where his tattoo was.

"Excuse me heir Potter, while I go get your heir rings and some documents for you to sign. There is still much more for us to talk about, so please get comfortable, Griphook stated as he left the room.

"What did he mean about my mom? What did she do exactly? Why did he look at my neck like that? I thought Aunt Petunia put a glamour spell on me to hide that tattoo,"Harry thought to himself as Griphook entered the room with an engraved wooden box and a file of papers.

"Heir Potter, inside this box is your heir rings. Now before I give them to you I should warn you that each ring possess certain abilities to help protect the young heir. It is different for each house and they will become known to you over time," Griphook finished lifting the lid off the box showing five different, but stunningly beautiful rings.

Harry slipped the five rings on his finger and felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body as the rings disappeared he gasped in shock.

"Yes, the rings will remain invisible unless you want them to be seen. Now seeing as you are too young to take up your seats in the Wizengamot, would you like to appoint someone as a proxy or leave the seats vacant until the time of your majority," Griphook asked?

"I would like to appoint Remus Lupin as my proxy," Harry said with a grin thinking about how much Remus was not going to enjoy this.

"Okay, just sign here and here and everything is official, we shall send a notice of your decision through owl. Is there anything else Gringotts can do for you today young heir, Griphook asked?

"Nothing at this time I would like to visit my mother's vault, but I don't have time today so maybe another time. Good day Griphook and may your swords remin sharp even in times of peace, Harry finished

"Good day to you Heir Potter and may your vaults never run dry and may you save us all from the dark days ahead.

**Lord Voldemort POV**

"Where is it, where is the stone, Voldemort shouted throwing a fireball at the demons who had returned from Diagon Alley.

"We failed sire forgive us, but it's not our fault the charmed ones were there along with their whitelighter and professor, a demon responded.

"Those brats are barely out of their infancy how did they defeat over one hundred demons, and where is Lucius?

"My Lord, Shax went to go kill the brats, but we haven't seen him since, another demon answered head bowed.

Voldemort sat back in his throne in deep thought. If those brats were that strong enough to vanquish Shax at just eleven years old… he didn't want to think about how strong they would be once they reached their majority.

"Listen up demons the charmed ones are to be eradicated at once and since they are going to Hogwarts in the next month I say the perfect place of attack would be the train on the way to Hogwarts. Gather as many demons as you can and strike on September first and show these brats why not to mess with their elders. While you all are doing that I will be sitting next to that bumbling old fool trying to find out how to get to the stone. And once I do the darkness shall rise again and we shall remain victorious, Voldemort commanded.

"Sire how are you going to get inside Hogwarts without being caught, a demon asked?

"I'm glad you asked, Voldemort said beckoning for the guards to get the prisoner from the dungeons. You see my friends on that fateful night when that boy sent my own killing curse back to me and my body was destroyed. My spirit was forced into the underworld and that was where I was until a year ago. I crawled out and began possessing life forms to steal their energy to add to my own seeing as I was terribly weak."

At the point the guards came back into the room dragging a body bound by chains. "Demons, meet Quirinus Quirrell, professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, he can also be described as my next meal," Voldemort said as he opened his mouth and his essence began to flow out of his old body and enter Quirrell. Voldemort now feeding off Quirrell raised his hand the chains melted off his skin and he stood up off the floor and with two swishes of his hand his clothes had cleaned themselves and the bruises the body had acquired, before he got it vanished as well.

"You all have your marching orders get moving," Voldemort commanded. Voldemort watched as his followers shimmered or either flamed out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. I need to know if Shax is alive if not I may need to recalculate my plans of being in Hogwarts with them brats and the bumbling old fool. I also need to know what happened to my wand. While I am apt at wandless magic; certain advanced magics could not be performed without a wand. I could get one of my demons to find it but who? Of course who else but the great tracker demon? The one who has ran from his fate for a eleven years now… Peter Pettigrew. "The source summons you Peter Pettigrew will heed the call or run, Voldemort asked the air waiting for Pettigrew to show and he did.

A sickly looking rat scurried into the room and transformed into human as he bowed before him.

"Peter you came, how nice of you," Voldemort said sarcastically.

"My Lo-r-d, y-ou look different," the rat said trying to make conversation.

"Yes due to that fateful night I have lost my physical form and have been forced to possess bodies in order to gain strength, but alas that is not why I called you here. I want MY wand and I need you to find it could you do that for me, rat," Voldemort commanded.

"Sir have they not told you," Peter asked shaking with fear at having to be the one to deliver the news.

"Told me what, Voldemort asked peering down at Peter sneering.

"That night the headmaster was able to get to Godric's hollow before I could and he took your wand. Albus wanted to snap the wand, while the minister wanted to memorialize it in order to show that darkness never wins in the end. So they compromised, the ministry got half of your wand and the headmaster has the other half currently hidden, my guess would be somewhere in Hogwarts, Peter said realizing the Dark Lord was shaking with fury as he continued to the story.

"If I didn't need you I would destroy you where you kneel for allowing this to happen. Get me my wand and make sure you're fast about it or I might just kill you, Now go," Voldemort commanded with a wave of his hand.

"Cowardly idiot, if I didn't need him he'd be dead already," he thought to himself as he flamed to Malfoy Manor.

**A/N: I didn't want to do the whole gringotts trope, ****because****quite honestly it's over done. But Let's just say Lily Potter left them something of importance in her vault that they will need later on, so I decided if i'm going to have to use the trope i'm going to do right! I hope you guys are enjoying please review.**


	6. Good Men and Women are called to War

**Malfoy Manor**

"My lady you're back the goblin waits for mistress in the healer ward," Tipsy said greeting her

"Thank you Tipsy please have some tea ready soon, I need something calming after a day like this," Narcissa said heading towards the ward.

Once she got there, she instantly noticed the change in Lucius' condition. His cuts sealed although leaving scars no longer had blood oozing from them. The burn marks disappeared as well leaving slight blemishes across his skin. His chest no longer sunk in, but was moving ever so slightly like he could barely breathe. His eyes which used to be so expressive in their hate and disdain seemed empty almost as if he was catatonic.

"What can you tell me Ribaxe, Narcissa asked the goblin?

"Those scars will never heal completely as they were caused by enchanted blades, those blemishes on his skin you are seeing are burn marks which will eventually fade with time. Now onto more pressing matters his rib cage was completely collapsed and his lungs were punctured. I was surprised he was still alive, but after removing all the bones from his lungs, I gave him a skele-gro, which should fix his broken arm as well as his boneless chest.

His was electrocuted by something or someone, which have led to his nerves to be severely damaged, yet they are healing at a slow rate. Now what really worries me is his mind it's shattered, I would say he's a lost cause, but due to his other half his mind is slowly assembling itself. I don't know how long his healing will take or if he will fully heal. Therefore, I placed a stasis charm on his body that will remove itself once the body and mind is completely healed.

"Thank you Ribaxe, Dobby will show you your way out and once you get back to Gringotts take your standard fee plus 75 gallons as a token of gratitude," she said.

"Thank you Lady Malfoy, and may you stand strong in these troubling times, Ribaxe said being led out by Dobby.

Narcissa looked at her husband in disgust and shook her head. She walked closer to the bed and leaned down into his ear and whispered "I hope you never wake up".

Leaving the infirmary of the Manor, she went to Draco's room where he was sitting on his bed crying.

"Don't cry dragon everything is going to be okay, she soothed sitting down next to him.

"I tried t-o to kill you again, I'm so sorry mother! What's going to happen when you can't bring me back in time to stop me from killing you," Draco cried into her arms.

"That won't happen I went to find help and they gave me this, look dragon, she implored. Now this isn't just a necklace when you get out of control all you have to do is hold it and breathe. And even in your darkest hour it will bring you back to the light," She said tying the necklace around his neck and watched as it light up with silverlight.

"Mother, who did you get this from? Where did you get this from, Draco asked in astonishment?

"The headmaster and the deputy headmistress have been brought in on our secret and have agreed to help get this demon out of you. When school starts the headmaster wishes to run some diagnostic charms on you, okay," Narcissa said kissing his forehead.

"You told them of all the people they are probably going to send me through the veil," Draco exaggerated!

"No honey they promised to help save you and I believe they will, so trust me and them. I would never allow anyone to hurt you," she calmed his nerves.

"Mother, is father okay," Draco asked quietly

"The healer said that it's going to be a slow process and it would take awhile for him to wake up, Narcissa said rubbing his back.

"Good I hope he never wakes up," Draco mumbled into her shoulder.

"You don't mean that sweetie, despite what he has done to you and me you still love him and it's okay that you do," she responded.

Draco was about to answer, but they were startled to a snowy white owl tapping on the window. Never seeing the owl Narcissa hesitantly opened the window and watched as the bird dropped a letter and a box in front of Draco before leaving through the window in which she came.

Draco motioned to pick it up, but she stopped him from touching it as she wanted to cast some detection spells first. After it came back clean she allowed him to pick it up.

Draco opening the letter read it aloud:

_Dear Angel(Draco),_

_We never got the chance to really get to know one another due to the attack on the alley and I would like to rectify that. Speaking of the attack I got something for you inside the box. It's a gold bracelet with protection runes and it has been blessed by my power as well. My aunt gave it to me for my birthday and I thought it would be better for you. Since we are going to be best friends I should do my best to protect you as I am danger magnet. Anyway please owl back at your early convenience._

_Your Best Friend and Knight in Shining Armour,_

_Harry Potter_

"Angel," Narcissa asked teasingly? Causing Draco's face to turn a deep red as he opened the box that contained said bracelet.

"Mom it's beautiful, look," Draco said in awe

"It sure is Dragon, respond back to your friend and get washed up for dinner. I'll be in your father's study reviewing the books and brushing up on some things since your father's 'untimely sickness', should you need anything, she said walking out the door towards Lucius's study. She got there and began to realize that Lucius while he may not be a good husband he was good with money and investments.

So caught up in what she was doing she jumped when flames began to appear in the room and out of them came...

"Quirrell, she asked surprised?

"Not quite," Voldemort said eyes turning black.

"Tell me how is Lucius fairing," he said sitting down in the chair across from her desk.

"He's under stasis and the healer doesn't know if he will heal completely. He said his mind was in complete ruin and that he was surprised he was still alive," Narcissa said faking sympathy.

"When I got home, I could tell he had barely escaped within an inch of his life," she said putting on a pretty convincing show. "Who could have done this, he was one of your strongest demons, who has the power to do something like this,"she asked in fake tears thanking her mother silently for teaching her how to act.

"Narcissa have you ever heard of the charmed ones,"Voldemort asked with disdain?

"Surely that's a myth," she said trying to feign naivety.

"It's not and unfortunately they are stronger than what I expected them to be at this age and considering that their bond has formed; there is no telling how strong they will be. But that problem will soon be neutralized," he said getting up from the chair and flaming out of existence to wherever he came.

Narcissa sat back in her chair not liking the sound of that at all.

_**Expecto Patronum**_

"_Tell the headmaster to protect the charmed ones at all cost the source wants them dead, Narcissa told the silver panther as it galloped its way to Hogwarts._

**The Burrow**

"Tell us again Ron from the start when you and Neville showed up to the Professor and Hermione surrounded by demons," The Weasley kids begged!

"Leave your brother alone, kids and eat your dinner! I don't want to hear that story again; I might die of a heart attack, Molly said putting the plates on the table.

"But Mom," the kids whined!

"I mean it, and Ronald don't ever do that again! I was so scared when I woke up with Ginny and you were nowhere to be found, Molly reprimanded lightly.

Ron started to answer but was sucked into a trance.

"Ronald are you okay? You're shaking, are those burn marks? Ronald what's going on, Molly asked in full Mama bear mode squatting down in front of him and healing his burn marks with a spell.

"Mom look at his eyes," Ginny pointed out and she did. They were a deep blue, usually when Ron had a premonition they were either pure white or milky gray depending on how strong the premonition was, but this was different. Just then Albus appeared with his phoenix in tow.

"Molly I have some grave news," he started but was cut off by the worried mother, "Albus look something is wrong, look at him, she said ushering him over with a wave of her hand. Albus went to squat right in front of him asking when did this happen?

"It started right before you got here, he's never been like this before, what's going on Albus," Molly asked worriedly?

"Send the children to their room Molly I don't think they need to see this, Dumbledore advised.

"Kids go upstairs don't argue you with me right now, Molly demanded and the kids knew better than disobey her as they ran up the stairs in a hurry.

Dumbledore grabbed Ron's hand and Ron took a deep breath and began to speak in a haunting tone:

_Headmaster beware as danger lies closer to home than you think._

_He has indeed risen once more and plans to be more than a lingering must save the boy before the winter solstice of his third year or watch as the darkness swallows the boy and the lightning child. The Three rang a bell today and he seeks to respond. Ensure the safety of the passage at summer's end._

_Or pay the price. _

Ron came back to earth with a groan and held his head in his hand, "bloody hell," he said trying to rub the headache away.

"RONALD, watch your language, and what happened, Molly asked?

"I don't know really… I remember everything I said, but it wasn't me talking though it was my magic and I was trying to get out but it burned me so I just let it happen, Ron answered the best he could.

"The power of prophecy and omens, It's like your premonition power, but instead of seeing things you say it and let the people decipher it and that's what i'm going to do.

"Well sir isn't some of it kind of obvious? Like we all know who "he" is, the source, and the 'passage at summer's end' must obviously be the ride to Hogwarts and the price would be all the dead children which would eventually lead to Hogwarts being shut down," Ron stated as the two elders began to pale at his logic.

" , I was coming over to tell you that your son may be in grave danger; and that I don't know when, but now thanks to Ronald here, we do and now we can act accordingly, but I do ask that Ronald stay with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger for the rest of the summer, just until this blows over," Dumbledore said trying to placate the mother hen Weasley

"Mom, before you start yelling he's right, the three of us I don't know how to explain it, but we're stronger together and I think for us to be separated right now would be kind of foolish, Ron" said politely of course.

"I know you're both right and Ronald promise me you'll be safe I can't lose you to this war like I lost my brothers, she said tears running down her face. Wiping the tears off her face she told Ronald to go say goodbye to his siblings and pack.

"While he's doing that I will go collect Ms. Granger and be back momentarily.

**Granger Residence**

"Mom, Dad you're back Hermione said running from her room to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes hermy, we are! How was your day in Diagon alley did you enjoy it, her father said picking her up and spinning her around.

"Guys I have had the most crazy day ever; you'd never believe it, Hermione said over excitedly. "Calm down chipmunk, how about you help us with dinner and tell us all about it," her mom said rubbing her back.

"Okay so first thing first the power of three was formed today, well after I almost got killed by a horde of demons," Hermione said as jumped off her father and walked into the kitchen.

"A horde of Demons?!"

"Killed?!"

***Time skip hour***

"Where was I…So then Neville's shield collapsed and we really didn't have any energy left so I really thought we were going to die. The professor sent a spell towards the fireball, but all it did was push it back a little. So I used the last of my strength and decelerated the thing, and it was really agonizing to watch it coming so slowly. Then, Harry shows up in golden globes of light and sends it back towards the demon. Then he came over and introduced himself and all three of our hands connected and this glow formed and the power of three was born," Hermione told them as she put the salad on her plate and passed the salad bowl to her father. She would have continued, but there was a knock on the door, which made them all freeze.

"Who could that be at this hour," Dan asked no one in particular? Getting up from the kitchen table he opened the door to an old man with a tamed, but ridiculously long beard, with shining blue eyes and had eccentric blue robes on that had stars moving across it. Fourantely, he knew exactly who it was. "Albus nice to see you! How long has it been about ten years now," Dan Granger asked inviting the old man inside leading him toward the kitchen.

"Emma guess who it is," Dan said.

"Oh- Albus it's been so long, how are you doing? What are you doing here? Is everything okay," she asked?

"Still sharp as ever Ms. Granger, perhaps we should sit down, Dumbledore said taking a seat as the dining table across from Hermione.

"Where are my manners, I am the Headmaster-

"I know who you are Professor and maybe you can answer some of my questions that Professor McGonagall dodged.

Like what exactly is so important about this stone and why does the source want it so badly? That he would risk exposing his return, when it's obvious he doesn't have his full strength back yet," Hermione cut him off, getting right to the chase.

"Hermione apologize to the professor, we did not raise you to be disrespectful," Emma demanded

"It's quite alright Emma dear, she is just has an inquisitive mind, Dumbledore placated. Ms. Granger while I can't answer those questions; I can say this. Hogwarts has a very extensive Library filled with books that I haven't even read yet and I have been working at that school for over eighty years. If it's answers you seek I would start there," Dumbledore said peering over his glasses.

"What a load of crap," she muttered into her tea cup. Rather the adults heard her or not they collectively elected to ignore it and move back to previous topics.

"What are you here for, Albus," Dan asked again sensing his change of attitude.

"The Dark Lord wants Hermione dead; he has made her along with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter personal targets and wishes them dead sooner rather than later," Albus said

"What exactly do you suggest we do? No amount of wards can keep the source at bay, if he wants to get her he will, Dan said worriedly.

"That's why I am here to ask that Hermione here be relocated to the Potter residence in Surrey, just until this blows over," Albus said.

"But this isn't going to blow over not anytime soon at least, Hermione said. Evil is rising once more and as evil rises good men and women are called to war," she finished

"You speak with wisdom far beyond your age," Albus noticed.

"I read many books, as I seem to always have time on my side, Hermione responded.

"Albus how is it better for her to be with Petunia and Harry, than her being here with us," Emma asked?

He was about to respond, but Hermione squinted her eyes and the headmaster froze.

"Hermione, what's wrong with you?! You just can't go around freezing the headmaster," Dan yelled at his daughter!

"Why not, he's keeping secrets away from us that could endanger me and you want me to sit here and be nice? Well I think not," she said, folding her arms across her chest and slouching back in her chair.

"If he does keep secrets then that means he has good reason, Emma tried to reason with her daughter, who just scoffed at the idea and got up from the table and began walking away.

"Where do you think you are going young lady, Dan asked angrily?

"I'm going to pack, since i'm going to be spending the rest of my summer with Ron and Harry in Surrey, she answered.

"And what makes you think we are going to allow that? We can protect you good enough from right here; We have done it for eleven years, what's a month more," her mother screamed

"That was before Harry, Ron, and I came in contact with another and our bond formed. You guys said it yourself,the three of us together is like a beacon to demons around the world. We faced Shax today, you know the source's assassin, and I can honestly say if all three of us weren't there together. I wouldn't be here right now having this conversation, she said watching their faces pale at her story. So i'm going to pack and unfreeze the headmaster when I'm finished. You are more than welcome to help if you like," she said walking up the stairs

"What are we going to do Em, she's right we can't protect her anymore not like we used to at least," Dan asked his wife who was wiping the tears off her face.

"It doesn't mean we can't try and besides; I guess it would be better for them to get to know one another," she said reasoning with her husband.

"Fine lets go help her pack, but she is right about one thing," He added getting up from his chair and turning towards the frozen Headmaster.

"What's that dear," she asked stopping at the bottom of the stairs?

"He keeps many secrets and that might just be his downfall," he said as he walked up the steps behind her.

***Time skip 45 minutes***

"Alright Hermione do you have everything, Emma asked bringing her trunk down the stairs.

"Yes Mom, if not I'll just get Neville to orb me here, when I see him again.

"Okay sweetie, just remember to be careful, Dan said hugging her and her mom did the same as well.

"Now unfreeze the professor young lady, Emma directed her daughter, who in return rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist and he became unfrozen.

"Now, I'm going to hav-," Albus started then he realized he was talking to space and turned around at the sound of a chuckling Dan and Hermione, while still disapproving Emma couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm ready to go headmaster, whenever you are," Hermione said

"I had forgotten that time was always a Granger's forte," Dumbledore said fondly."And don't you forget it, Hermione said.

"Now we must be off, as we have to pick up Ronald, Dumbledore said getting out of the chair.

"Protect her Dumbledore," Dan said, as Hermione walked towards the Professor,

"With my dying breath, now let me shrink these for you he said waving his wand over her trunk and duffle bag.

"I can't wait to learn that spell," she said in awe, picking up the miniature bag and trunk and sticking it in her pocket that wasn't occupying her wand.

"You will learn much more than that during your tenure at Hogwarts, now hold on tightly and close your eyes," instructed Dumbledore as they disappeared with a loud crack.

**Dursley Residence**

"Pup we told you not to go looking for trouble, Sirius yelled after Harry finished telling his story to the shocked Vernon, Remus, Petunia, Dudley, and Sirius himself.

"I didn't it found me literally, and besides it's my destiny," Harry yelled back.

"Damn that destiny crap, HARRY this is your life and I will not have you risking it fighting demons like that ever again," Sirius screamed standing up.

"Siri, calm down there is no need to escalate things," Remus tried to calm him but stopped as soon as he received that death glare.

"I blame you for this, Sirius said pointing his finger at Petunia. If we would have bound his powers and moved to the states like I wanted when he was younger then none of this would have happened," Sirius screamed.

"I was respecting Lily's dying wish. She would have never wanted Harry's power bound," Petunia yelled standing up getting in his face.

"James would have never wanted this for his son, he wanted Harry to have a normal life, Sirius said back just as passionate. I am taking Harry and having his powers bound and we are moving to the states. I will not have him mixed up in this war," Sirius said with finality.

"What gives you the right," Vernon said now standing getting in his face. Although Harry may not have been his son, he began to think of him as one over the past ten years.

"I am his magical guardian, with just one little whistle from me and the oblivators will be over here faster than lightning. You want even know he existed," Sirius said nonchalantly

"Sirius please, this won't help! What happens when the source finds us in the states? What are we to do then, Remus asked trying to instill some sense into him? Sirius responded with, "we'll move again" "What happens after he catches up with us again? You know damn well he will never stop not while Harry still lives, Padfoot," Remus exclaimed!

"That doesn't mean we put him on the front lines and parade him around for the source," Sirius rebutted.

"Padfoot I can take care of myself and it's time you realized that," Harry told him.

"Oh pup, I never wanted this for you and now you're fighting demons and you're so brave about it. I could never be as brave as you, but don't you think it would be better for you if leave it all behind," Sirius tried to suggest.

"Siri, magic is apart of who I am! I couldn't imagine my life without it," Harry protested.

"I'll drop this for now, but if I think you're not safe I'll drag you out of here kicking and screaming, now go get ready for bed," Sirius said

"You too Dudley, you start school next week, we have to get your sleeping schedule right," Petunia said kissing Dudley on the head. Good nights were exchanged and the boys went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"They found each other, I'm so happy right now," Petunia said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"He nearly died are you happy about that," Sirius asked sarcastically?

"Of course not, but Sirius Harry's more powerful than anything I've ever seen before. Even I don't know his full strength, Petunia answered.

"What's that supposed to mean? That its okay for him to go gallivanting around hunting demons like it's something to do to pass the time, Sirius asked heatedly?

"No of course not, it means he can take care of himself and always could, but now with Hermone and Ron with him he's near invincible and you can't deny that fact as you heard what they did to Shax. Shax, one of the strongest demons after the source and they almost vanquished him today. You have to trust in prophecy and trust in Harry to do what's best for himself," Petunia said.

A knock at the door halted all conversation as the adults looked around confused about who it could be at this time.

Sirius and Remus wands appearing in hand stood side to side. While Vernon simply got his gun from his pocket and aimed it at the door. Petunia walked to the door hesitantly and asked who it was?

"It's Albus, Petunia," the voice answered.

"What could he be doing here, Sirius asked scrunching up his face in confusion? Petunia opened the door to a smiling headmaster and two kids who she instantly recognized.

"Albus, Hermione, and Ron come in," she said happily.

"Albus why are they here you know damn well having all three of them together is like a beacon to the underworld, Sirius asked?

"That may be Sirius, but it's also a sign of caution, after today I doubt any demon would want to test their luck against them for awhile, Albus responded. At that moment, Harry and Dudley ran down the stairs asking who was at the door?

"Ron, Hermoine? What are you guys doing here and who's the old guy," Harry asked confused?

"I am Professor Dumbledore-

"And he was just leaving and taking Ron and Hermione with him," Sirius interrupted.

"Padfoot just stop it,please," Remus said shaking his head

"Actually Sirius, it turns out that the Grangers and the Weasley's both agree that the safest place for the children is here with Harry," Dumbledore refuted with a smirk.

"Hey guys, I was just telling Dudley, my cousin, about our battle with Shax again," Harry said walking over to them.

"Albus, you bloody bastard is this some game to you. I won't have Harry be some pawn on your little chess board.

"Sirius just stop at this point just stop," Vernon said silencing him.

"Albus we don't have any space. With Sirius and Remus staying in the guestroom and the other spare room we had left we turned into a potions lab for the boys," Petunia told him.

Dumbledore drawing his wand told Petunia, "There are many things wizarding magic can accomplish," he walked to the bottom of the stairs with the four adults and kids crowding around he flicked his wand and the hallway expanded creating two new doors that obviously led to bedrooms. The rooms are already furnished, you should be able to tell which one belongs to who by the look of the room.

"Old man my room better not be all pink, if it is I'm going to turn you into a toddler, Hermione threatened.

"I like this one," Sirius said jokingly to Remus who couldn't respond as he was too busy trying to stifle his own laughter.

"Harry, Dudley show Hermione and Ron upstairs and help them unpack their things," Petunia told them as they ran up the stairs in a haste.

"I suggest that we should move this to the kitchen," Vernon said as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the head of the table. Everyone sat down waiting for someone to say something.

"Ronald Weasley delivered an omen tonight and it basically confirms the source is back and that he seeks to eradicate the three of them before they can come into their full power," Dumbledore said leaving out certain parts.

"And did this omen say how or when this was going to happen," Sirius asked knuckles turning white and red as he balled his hands into fists. "The source plans to attack the train on the way to Hogwarts,"Albus said bluntly as a series of gasp went across the kitchen.

"That's it, Sirius said getting up and slamming his fist on the table. I am not allowing Harry to be caught up in this bloody mess any longer, he finished as he stood up from his chair.

"Sit down and shut up Black before I make you, Petunia said glaring at him. Harry isn't the only one who can move things with his mind," Petunia finished raising her hand waiting to strike.

"Albus is there anyway you can get portkeys made for the students and have them portkey to school instead of taking the train, Remus asked a bit hopeful.

"There wouldn't be enough time for me to go through the procedure with the ministry and the issuing of four hundred portkeys could take time we do not have. And it could get back to the source that we are aware of his plan and he may change it at the last minute and do something more catastrophic," Albus told them.

"So what are you going to do old man, asked Sirius who had finally sat back down after having an impromptu staring contest with Petunia?

"First thing tomorrow, the Professors and I are going to add protections and defenses to the train should anything happen on the demons will have a hard time getting inside if they do get in at all, then I'm going to appeal to the Minister Fudge's ego and have him agree to having at least forty Auors accompany the students on the way to school. Sirius deflated just glad he at least had a plan.

"Do you think that will be enough, Petunia asked her voice a little shaky.

"Quite honestly, I don't think so, but this is all I could think of on such limited time, besides we have a secret weapon, Albus stated.

"And what's that old man, Vernon asked sarcastically as he already knew the answer?

"The Charmed Ones,"Albus said

"OLD MAN, WHY DOES MY ROOM LOOK LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF MY LITTLE PONY," Hermione shouted!

Choruses of "Hermione no" could be heard as she tried to run down the stairs, but Harry used his power to lift her up into the air.

"I guess I should take my leave before you all are forced to change my diapers," he disappeared with a frantic pop.


End file.
